The New Era
by The Olympians Rule
Summary: The gods have grown very sick of humans, of their fighting, killing, polluting their domains, and over all forgetting about them. So the gods decide a reboot is needed. So they did, or will. Not all the gods want to kill off the human race, so the gods give them a chance. They change the world around them, boast the power of monsters and animals, and now it is up to them to survive
1. The End of Earth

**Hey guys this is my second story. If your coming over from the first one hope you enjoy, and thanks for the support. If not go check out my first series call The Damaged Hero. Please review, favorite, and follow I hope you all enjoy.**

Year 2007

3rd POV

Today the entire world is coming together, but not for a good thing. It isn't to end all wars, famine, and disease, no it's to watch as the as the end of the world starts, or for some, for the new world to began.

Right now Percy and his mother are in the kitchen eating a snack and watching some T.V. as a breaking news report comes on.

 _Your regularly scheduled program has been interrupted for these breaking news, they will be on all channels, and broadcaster world wide._

 _"Hello my name is James S. Melton and I am the broadcaster for U.S." Said a terrified looking new reporter that was some where in his late twenties to early thirties, while other reporters, from other countries, also began their report in various languages. " And I am here at the capital, D.C., to bring you some urgent news. From what we..." the reporter never got to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a booming voice._

 _"SILENCE!" A strange man said._

 _This person was in his mid twenties, the prime of all mortals lives, and yet he had white hair. The mans hair was semi long, but it was neatly cut so he still looked dignified even with long hair, not like a hippy or homeless person would look. And he also had a neatly trimmed beard, that match his sculpted and stern face perfectly. Behind the man stood thirteen people, each one looking completely different from one another, yet each one standing at a similar height and looked around the same age of mid twenties._

 _"MY NAME IS ZEUS!"_

 _The man yelled so the crowd could her him, and they did. Which surprised them all, because it sounded like he was talking in a normal indoor voice, yet his voice boomed so loudly it looked like the skies themselves reacted to his voice._

 _"I AM THE KING OF ALL GODS, GOD OF THE SKY, WEATHER, FATE, JUSTICE AND MORAL CONDUCT. AND I AM HERE WITH THE CONSUL OF GODS, BECAUSE WE HAVE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR, MORTALS!" Saying the last part in disgust._

 _By now the crowd that was in front of the white house now had mixed emotions. Most were stunned, shocked, or confused as to what was going on. Others were anger because they thought this was a waste of their time. And the rest were just talking among each other and laughing at the situation._

 _One of the males that was behind Zeus walked past him looking angry. He had short raven black hair as well as a short and scruff beard, with sea green eyes that usually would have look mischief and fun, but at the moment they were anything but that as they glowed with power from his anger. He stomped hard on the ground causing the whole city as well as the state surrounding it(If you didn't know Washington D.C. isn't in one of the 50 states but in its own district from land taken from Maryland and Virginia)."SILENCE!" The man said as power washed over the crowd in waves as well as the shacking ground beneath them._

 _Everyone was now on the floor and frozen in fear."DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW!" Zeus asked cockily."NOW BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING. WE HAVE GROWN TIRED OF YOU MORTALS. YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING AMONGST EACH OTHER!"_

 _He said giving a side glance at a man and a women that were standing next to each other. The woman having brown-ish red-ish hair and silver eyes. While the Man had blonde hair that looked like it was made from the sun_ _itself and blue eyes that looked like a clear afternoon sky. At the look from Zeus the two went from standing tall and proud to slouched and ashamed._

 _"YOUR FIGHTING OVER RESOURCES. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOUR DISGRACE OF USE AND OUR DOMAINS. EVER SINCE CHRISTIANITY CAME ALONG YOU ALL HAVE FORGOTTEN USE AND DO NOT WORSHIP USE LIKE YOU SHOULD. AS WELL AS POLLUTING MY DOMAIN OF THE SKY, MY BROTHER POSEIDON'S SEAS," he said pointing to the one that caused the earthquake, and at his mention they all became scared, knowing all to well at how polluted the sea was," AND THE BEAUTIFUL NATURE OF PAN. SO FOR THIS WE WERE GOING TO KILL OFF EVERYTHING ON THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET AND START OVER."_

 _This caused gasps throughout the crowd but nothing else, because they all knew they could do nothing to stop them, so they didn't want to anger them any more._

 _"BUT, AS A FAVOR FOR PROMETHEUS WE WON'T KILL OFF YOUR SPECIES. COMPLETELY" he finished causing even more fear then before not knowing if they would survive or not._

 _"LISTEN CLOSELY MORTALS BECAUSE I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY FOR A NORMAL LIFE, FOR TOMORROW THE CHAOS OF A NEW WORLD WILL START, AND THE MAJORITY OF THE POPULATION WILL BE KILLED, BUT DON'T TAKE THIS AS YOUR SIGN TO DO AS YOU WISH, BECAUSE NOW THAT YOU KNOW THE GODS ARE REAL KNOW THAT THE UNDERWORLD IS REAL TO. SO THOSE WHO ARE WICKED WILL BE PUNISHED." Everyone was now listening very contently to Zeus' words._

 _"FIRST OFF, EACH ONE OF THE CONSUL HERE WILL BE DESCRIBING WHAT THEY WILL BE DOING DURING THIS PERIOD OF CHAOS. ALSO, I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS TO HAPPEN TO THE DEAD. YOU SEE MY BROTHER'S DOMAIN HAS GOTTEN VERY CROWDED WITH THE DEAD SOULS OF HUMANS, SO YOUR SOULS WILL NOT GOT TO THE UNDER WORLD WHEN YOU DIE."_

 _Zeus said getting a content smile from the presumed god of death the was a mixture of his two brothers, as he had semi long hair as well as a semi long beard like his brother Zeus, but had black hair like Poseidon, but not raven black, void black, ten times darker then Poseidon's hair, yet it had a subtle shin to it._

 _"THOSE WHO CURRENTLY RESIDE IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT WILL BE RELEASED." This gain gasp of shock and fear from at the realization that the worst of all humanity will be released._

 _"THEY WILL BE TURNED INTO THE MONSTERS OF ALL MYTHS. AND EVERYDAY THEY WILL FEEL PAIN, AND BLOOD LUST. EVERY TIME THEY KILL SOME ONE THEY WILL FEEL THE PAIN THEY INFLICTED ON THEM. AND THEY HAVE TO KILLED OR THEY WILL FEEL ALL THE PAIN THEY RECEIVED IN THE UNDERWORLD AT ONCE. THOSE IN ELYSIUM AND THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED WILL STAY WHERE THEY ARE. ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THE FIELDS OF ASPHODEL WILL BE TURNED INTO ANIMAL, RESOURCES, AND NATURE ITSELF. AND ALL SOUL THAT DIE DURING THE TRANSFORMATION OF THE NEW WORLD WILL FOLLOW THESE RULES AS WELL. THE TRANSFORMATION OF THE NEW WORLD WILL BE OVER WHEN YOU HUMANS HAVE FINISHED REGROUPING AND MAKING TRIBES, VILLAGES, OR WHATEVER YOU HUMANS CALL THEM. EACH TRIBE WILL CHOSE A PATRON AND ONE PERSON IN EACH TRIBE WILL BE CHOSEN AS LEADER BY YOUR PATRON AND THEIR FAMILY WILL RULE UNLESS SAID OTHER WISE BY YOUR PATRON."Zeus finished as he stepped back into the group of gods with him._

 _The next god, or goddess to wake up, was the youngest looking out of all of them. She had fiery red/orange-ish eyes, with brown hair that only adds to the calm aroma she gives off "HELLO MY NAME IS HESTIA, I AM THE GODDESS OF THE HEARTH, HOPE, AND HOME." When this goddess spoke unlike Zeus it wasn't booming and demanding respect and attention, Hestia's was comforting and relaxing."ON DAY ONE, NOTHING WILL CHANGE YOU MAY DO WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF USE GODS AS YOU WISH. YOU CAN SPEND YOU LAST DAY PLANNING A WAR AGAINST USE, STEALING RICHES, FULFILLING YOUR LUST, OR SPENDING TIME WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY. JUST REMEMBER WHEN YOU DIE YOU WILL GET WHAT IS YOU DIVERSE." This eased some people's minds knowing that they would have time to see their families one last time. She then walked back to the other gods for the god of death to walk up._

 _"MY NAME IS HADES." The god of death said, as the air began to turn cold and dark." I AM THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD, GOD OF DEATH, AND RICHES OF THE EARTH. MY CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE NEW WORLD WILL BE THE RELEASE OF ALL THAT RESIDE IN_ _TARTARUS , INCLUDING ALL TITANS AND GIANTS."_

 _This created panic. They all thought they'd at least have a chance to live. But with the knowledge that the Titans and Giants were going to be released this caused fear and chaos. Now they all didn't know a lot abut the Greek gods in front of them, but they knew enough to know that the Titans and Giants are in the same league as the gods, and they were terrified. Most of the people were now trying to leave, pushing through and over people that knew there was no point in running from the this that rule this plant._

 _And before any of them could escape, all around the perimeter skeleton warriors erupted from the ground and shadows. And at the same time it seemed to go from morning to night as giant masses of shadows covered the skies in anger." DID I SAY ANY OF YOU COULD LEAVE!" the god of dead shock with rage, from being so disrespected, and he was about to give the order to kill all the humans there, if not for Hestia using her powers to calm her brother." Thank you." he said quietly to Hestia. He then walked back to the group of immortals before another one stepped forward._

 _"MY NAME IS POSEIDON, GOD OF THE SEAS AND OTHER WATERS, AS WELL AS EARTHQUAKES," this gained a slit whimper to be heard throughout the crowd and a small smile on Poseidon's face, as they all remembered the resent earthquake the sea god brought," FLOODS, DROUGHTS, HORSES, AND I AM ALSO THE STORM BRINGER. AS YOU ALL CAN TELL THROUGH MY MANY TITLES, WHAT I BRING WON'T BE VERY BENEFICIAL TO YOU HUMANS. FIRSTLY, I WILL PULL BACK ALL WATERS, THERE WILL BE NO MORE SEAS, LAKES, RIVERS, STREAMS, OR EVEN PONDS. AFTER THAT I WILL BUM BARED YOU MORTALS WITH STORMS, EARTHQUAKES, AND HURRICANES TO THE LIKES YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN."_

 _Some how the god of the seas seemed to scare them more than the god of death. And now dark clouds replaced the pitch black shadows in the air, along with a strong breeze and a soft rumble in the ground as the god told the mortals of his plan._

 _"AND ONCE YOU THINK IT IS ALL OVER, I WILL HIT YOU HARDER. I WILL RESHAPE THIS EARTH WITH MY OWN HANDS. I WILL FLOOD THE EARTH WITH NEW AND HEALTH OCEANS, I WILL CREATE NEW MOUNTAINS, RIVERS, LAKES, AND STREAMS. AND ONLY THEN WILL THE PEAK OF MY WRATH VANISH."_

 _Poseidon finished trying to calm himself down, not noticing how worked up he had gotten. And his anger showed, as the capital building, The White House, that they stood in front of was now nothing but a pile of rubble, as well as cracks that were all over the floor around them. There was also a giant storm that grew as Poseidon ranted about his plans for the mortals._

 _As the storm dissipated, Poseidon was now calm and walked back to the group of immortals giving them an apologetic smile as they were all drenched, except for Hestia, Zeus, Apollo, and Hephaestus. All of them having some sort of power to stop themselves from getting wet._

 _The next to walk up was a very graceful and elegant looking women with calculating grey eyes and black hair, no where near as black as the previous gods._

 _"MY NAME IS ATHENA, I AM THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND GOOD COUNSEL, WAR, THE DEFENSE OF HOME, HEROIC ENDEAVOR, WEAVING, POTTERY AND VARIOUS OTHER CRAFTS. AND I WILL BE GIVING WISDOM. TO ALL THINGS. TO ANIMALS, WHICH WILL BE SMART AND BECOME MORE GROUP LIKE, INCLUDING SOME OF THE MORE DANGEROUS SOLO PREDATORS, MONSTERS, WHICH WILL ALSO BECOME MORE TACTICAL AND GROUP LIKE, AND HUMANS. ONCE YOU HAVE ALL SET UP YOUR SOCIETIES AND YOUR PATRON HAS CHOSEN THE RULER, I WILL GRANT THE FIRST RULER WITH ALL THE KNOWLEDGE HE OR SHE IS NEEDED. WHETHER IT IS FOR BUILDING, AGRICULTURE, FIGHTING, COOKING, OR ANY THING ELSE. THE PATRON WILL BE GIVEN THE DUTY TO TEACH THE PEOPLE ABOUT THE GREEK GODS AND HOW TO PROTECT THEMSELVES." And with that the goddess walked back to the group._

 _"HELLO," said, the man with hair made from the sun and eyes from the sky, very charismatic causing some of the women to swoon._

 _" MY NAME IS APOLLO, GOD OF PROPHECY AND ORACLE, SONG, MUSIC, POETRY, DISEASE, PLAGUE, HEALING, PROTECTION OF THE YOUNG BOYS, AND THE SUN." The sun god finished with a smile brighter than the sun, and this wasn't an exaggeration._

 _As the sun was now out and shinning brighter than it ever has, and yet it wasn't any hotter, and they could easily compare the gods smile to the sun and found it oddly easier to stare at the sun then the gods pearly white teeth._

 _"AND I WILL BE TRY MY BEST PROTECTING THE YOUNG, AS MANY WILL DIE AND I CAN'T PROTECT THEM ALL." He said with a frown and a quick glance at his father, who forbid him from protecting them all, as there would be to many alive to prove the gods point as punishment._

 _"I WILL ALSO MAKE YOU HUMANS HEALTHIER AND STRONG TO HELP YOU AGAINST TO YOUR NEW WAY OF LIVING AND HELP AGAINST THE DISEASE THAT WILL BE RUNNING RAMPID."_

 _He finished with another smile, that made a couple women faint this time, then walked away.(All gods and goddess are drop dead gorgeous and handsome, but when the gods are angry this hides their beauty as they use their powers subconsciously to strike fear into their enemies so they don't just think their some pretty face.) And with Apollo's addition he makes humans stronger, fast, more agile, have a better pain tolerance, better mind, that works quicker and more officiant, a longer life span, if they aren't killed, and lots of other stuff. The man walked back towards the woman with silver eyes, as she walked past him to speak._

 _"MY NAME IS ARTEMIS, THE GODDESS OF THE HUNT, WILDERNESS, WILD ANIMALS, CHILDBIRTH, PROTECTRESS OF YOUNG MAIDENS, AND THE MOON. AND TOGETHER MY BROTHER, APOLLO, AND I ARE KNOWN AS THE SUDDEN DISEASE AND DEATH. I WILL MAKE IT SO ALL HUNTING IS HARDER, I WILL BE GIVING ALL ANIMALS A BOOST IN POWER. THEY WILL BE BIGGER, STRONGER, AND FASTER, AS WELL AS BE ADAPTED TO KILL/DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST HUMANS. I WILL ALSO MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR WOMEN TO DIE OR GET ANY DISEASE FROM CHILDBIRTH." And with that Artemis was gone as quickly as she came up._

 _Now this next god that came up looked like he was insane, like everything that was going on right now was the best thing. Like some how the end of the modern and civil world was good._

 _"HEY. THE NAME'S ARES, GOD OF WAR, BATTLE LUST," At that all the people understood why the man looked so insanely happy. The world was not going to be as civil as it used to be, it was going to be chaos, and there was going to be more fighting. It is survival of the fittest." COURAGE, AND CIVIL ORDER. I WILL BE GIVING ALL HUMANS SOMETHING ONLY IMMORTAL BEINGS HAVE. THE ABILITY TO TAKE POWER. FOR EVERY PERSON YOU KILL OR DEFEAT IN COMBAT, FOR EVERY ANIMAL OR MONSTER YOU KILL, YOU WILL GROW STRONGER. NOW THIS WON'T BE VERY DRASTIC, IT MATTERS HOW STRONG YOUR OPPONENT IS. IF IT IS ONLY A REGULAR MONSTER LIKE A HELL HOUND OR CYCLOPES, THE DIFFERENCE WON'T BE NOTICEABLE. BUT IF YOU DEFEAT OR KILL A MORE FAMOUS MONSTER OR STRONGER WARRIOR IT WILL BE MORE NOTICEABLE. AND IF YOU HAPPEN TO BEST AN IMMORTAL, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE THEIR DOMAINS."_ _This gave some of the more greedier and corrupt politics to grow more interested, at the knowledge that they themselves could become gods._

 _"THAT IS NOT ALL THOUGH. IT MUST BE A FAIR FIGHT. NO AMBUSHING A GOD WITH A GROUP OF TWENTY PEOPLE. IT MUST BE A FAIR AND ACKNOWLEDGE ONE ON ONE FIGHT. AND WHEN YOU TAKE THEIR DOMAINS YOU MUST PRACTICE THEM TO MAKE THEM YOUR OWN. YOU WON'T HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER THEM RIGHT AWAY. YOU WILL ALSO REMAIN MORTAL AND IF THE GOD OR ANYONE ELSE CHALLENGES YOU AND YOU LOSE YOU WILL LOSE THOSE POWERS AND DOMAINS. PLUS THE ABILITY TO TAKE POWER, I WILL ALSO BOOST YOUR BATTLE WISDOM, YOUR AWARENESS, YOUR REFLEXES, EVERYTHING TO HELP YOU IN BATTLE, TO BETTER ANALYZE THE SITUATION. THIS WON'T HELP BOOST YOUR SPEED OR STRENGTH, FOR THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO TRAIN YOURSELVES. AND FINALLY, I WILL BE TAKING ALL YOUR WEAPONS. NO MORE GUNS, MISSALS, ROCKETS, NON OF THOSE TEDIOUS THINGS. ONLY SWORDS, SPEARS, BOWS AND ARROWS, WEAPONS THAT ACTUALLY NEED SKILL." And with a triumphed smile he turned around and walked back to the group. The brown hair and red eyed war god stood with the group of gods gaining a look of disgust, as he was the only one with a smile on his face._

 _The next male to come up looked very similar to the god Apollo, except his hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes looked energetic and mischievous, with some scars on his face, and his smile looked like he was always planing something. And this caught the eye of the lady's(and some men) as well. Curious as to what that man thought of and did._

 _"MY NAME IS HERMES, GOD OF HERDS AND FLOCKING, TRAVAILING AND HOSPITALITY, ROADS AND TRADE, THIEVERY AND CUNNING, DIPLOMACY, LANGUAGE, WRITING, ATHLETICISM, CONTEST, GYMNAST, ASTRONOMY, ASTROLOGY, MESSENGER, AND GUIDE OF SOULS TO THE UNDERWORLD." Said the second youngest Olympian with pride._

 _At the mention of all of the gods titles the people were absolutely star struck. As well as the gods, most of them forgetting just how many titles Hermes had, and just how strong and smart he was. Since he was always working, since with so many titles he had to look over many things. And when he wasn't he was casual and care free, not demanding respect, or trying to show off his power. This made Ares, Zeus, and Athena smile the most. Zeus for being the one that decided to make him an Olympian, instead of punishing him for stealing Apollo's caffs. Ares for remembering just how skilled Hermes was, thinking of the sparing match they will have after all this is done. And Athena, which was a mixture of emotions. Irritation at forgetting all his titles. Anger at finding out she might not be the smartest Olympian with all of Hermes' knowledge. And happiness at finding some one else to talk to, that shared her intellect._

 _Hermes was a very powerful god, but very easily forgotten about. He was very busy and very focused when it came to his work. So he spent very little time training and boasting about his powers. So not many people remembered about his powers, that could rival many of the Olympians._

 _"I AM QUITE FOND OF YOU MORTALS, YOU ARE VERY HARD WORKING. AND AS A WORKING MAN MY SELF. I WILL BE HELPING YOU MORTALS. I WILL BE ON THE EARTH WILL EVERY THING TRANSPIRES. I WILL STAND BY YOU MORTALS AND GO THROUGH YOU HARD SHIP AND HELP AS BEST AS I CAN, WITHOUT ANGERING ZEUS." He said walking back to the group of gods, quickly taking out a multiple cellphones and multitasking, talking and writing stuff down as paper flew in around him as he took a quick glance at them, reading them, or writing some thing on them before they flew off. He wasn't lying when he said he was busy._

 _Out of all the gods and goddesses there, the next one to walk up was_ _redoubtably the worst looking out of all of them. He wasn't the most disgusting looking person. And you could find the beauty he once had. But now he had scars, and burns all over him, as well as permanently broken bones._

 _"MY NAME IS HEPHAESTUS," said the god in a very bored manner," I AM THE GOD OF FIRE, SMITH, CRAFTSMEN, METAL WORKING, STONE MASON, AND SCULPTING. I WILL BE TAKING ALL TECHNOLOGY FROM HUMANS. ALL YOUR TOOLS, PHONES, G.P.S., EVERY THING. YOU WILL START FROM SCRATCH." the man finished as quickly as he could not wanting to be the center of attention for to long._

 _So the brown haired and bearded man quickly stood next to Hera when he was finished. This confused many of the mortals, as most new of the story that Hera threw him of mount Olympus, and that was way he was deformed. And there was many stories of Hephaestus trapping the queen, for revenge, and to humiliate her, but now he stood by her like any son would with his mother. He gave he a small smile before standing there emotionless and stone like._

 _Next was by far the most beautiful of all the goddesses, well to most. She had long blonde hair, high and strong check bones, a slender and perfect hour glass figure, with ample breast._

 _"MY NAME IS APHRODITE." Said a very soft and slutty voice." I AM THE GODDESS OF BEAUTY, LOVE, PLEASURE, AND PROCREATION." She finished with another slutty smile." I WILL BE GIVING YOU MORTALS MULTIPLE LOVERS. IN ANCIENT GREECE YOU MORTAL MEN WERE GIVEN THREE TRUE LOVES. NOW A DAYS YOU ARE GIVEN ONLY ONE. BUT NOW I WILL GIVE YOU MORTALS AS MUCH AS YOU WANT. AS WELL AS MAKING ALL OF YOU MORTALS MORE APPEALING." she said licking her lips and gaining groans from most of the gods at slutty was. She then turned around and walked back to the group of the gods as she swayed her hips._

 _Once again one of the of the goddesses walked up, she had black hair, green eyes, average breast, but amazing legs and a firm butt. And the most interesting thing about her, was her dress. A healthy green, made of grass,leaves, and beautiful flowers, spread throughout her dress, as well as a crown made of flowers."HELLO YOUNG MORTALS." she said in a quite voice, that made it seem like she was shy to be standing in front of all of those people._

 _" I AM DEMETER, GODDESS OF AGRICULTURE, GRAIN, AND BREAD. AFTER THE REFORMATION OF THE CONTINENT, I WILL MAKE ALL LAND EXTRA FERTILE, AS LONG AS YOU RESPECT NATURE. I WILL ALSO BE CREATING SOME PLANT BASED MONSTERS TO PROTECT NATURE." She gave a quick nod at the crowd before swiftly turning around and leaving back to the group._

 _The last two gods, was a women with red-ish brown-ish hair and blue eyes, and she stood by Zeus with a huge smile on her face, as she hugs his arm like a teenage girl that is love struck. And a dizzy looking man with messy brown hair and a beard, that looked like he tried to shave only bits and pieces of it instead of all of it. And no one could see his eyes, as they fluttered open and closed, but if they could they would she the brown mixed with a little red, as well s the red shoot eyes from all the alcohol and drugs he's been taking._

 _Zeus then walked up with Hera clinging onto his arm."MY WIFE AND 'SON', HAVE NOTHING TO ADD ABOUT THE CHANGING OF EARTH." Zeus spat the word son with so much disgust the people in the crowd could feel his power come off him in a quick release of anger." ENJOY YOUR LAST DAY MORTALS." The king of the gods said before a giant flash of light went off, a mixture of different colors, and when it was gone so were the gods._

 _At this moment all around the world was complete silence. Everyone had stopped to listen to the gods, not a single word, noise, cough, sneeze, nothing. And then without the voice of the gods, there was nothing._

 _It stayed like this for a few minutes, no one knowing what was going to happen. And then it happened. Chaos. Every scrambling over each other to try and get some where, to try and do something, see some one. Anything, because most of them new most of them were going to die._

 **Hey guys hope you like this second story, this was just the opening, the next will take place before this and will explain everything that the gods did. If you came over from the first story thanks again for the support, sorry it's sorter than usual. If you didn't come over from the first story please go check it out, I am still working on it and will be alternating between the two stories as best as I can. Please review, follow, and favorite. I hope you enjoyed, until next time see ya.**


	2. The Lifting of the Curse

**Hey, just wanted to say hi to every one coming over from the first story and thank you. And If you're not coming over from the first story please go check it out. It is a Percy x Thalia, with Percy being more open with his powers and not trying to hide them or suppress them. Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **3rd**

 **One Year Before the Reviling of the Gods**

Zeus sat in the throne room, alone, thinking. About all he has done, all he will do, and all he will be forced to do. The almighty Zeus, king of the gods. He should be happy, but he wasn't. He hasn't been since the Titan War Ended. Ironic isn't it, he was happy when he's family was fighting, when that was what he hated the most.

The reign of the Olympians should have been glorious, and in some cases it was. But it would never truly be the best it could be. And one 'man' made sure of that. Zeus' father Kronos. Say what you want to say about the man but he was powerful.

 **Flashback**

At the last battle of the Titan War all the Titans and their allies were being occupied by the Olympians allies, or as they were known then, just the gods. There stood four men, four very powerful men. Kronos, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. All four of them stood in the throne room of the Titans.

The three brother gods stood shoulder to shoulder, there was no argument over strength and skill and intelligence. For this was before the cures. Zeus was the smartest of the three, the most strategic and level headed, he was the calm before the storm. And being the future god of the skies that was a god thing. He stood in the middle of his two older brothers, processing the situation and preparing for battle.

Poseidon, he was without a doubt the strongest of the three. He was the most skilled with a weapon and his powers were far superior to his brothers. Standing to the right of Zeus, also taking in the situation. Now Poseidon wasn't and idiot, and was by no means bad at strategizing. But compared to his brothers he was the worst. So he took in what he could analyse and waited for his brothers better opinion.

Hades, now he was strong and skilled, more than Zeus but less than Poseidon. And he was also incredibly intelligent, but once again more than Poseidon and less than Zeus. But what he brought was intelligence and strength, no he brought stealth and speed.

Zeus was done anaylizing the situation."Theirs nothing we can do." He whispered with worry."All plans I think of are foiled. His power is to great." Zeus was starting to panic, he had brought his brothers to their deaths.

"It's fine Zeus. Lighten up a bight." Poseidon side with a crooked grin.

"Yea you aren't chickening out are you?" Hades said with his own grin.

This caused Zeus to snap out of his panic. They might not have fought for power, but they were still boys they still had friendly competition, and Zeus wasn't going to lose to his brothers.

"You know what happens when you can't think of a plan right?" Poseidon said with the same crooked grin."We do it my way."

Poseidon might have been an incredible strategist, but he like to not think it threw to much. That's what made him a great fighter. His randomness and unpredictable nature.

Poseidon was the first to charge, thrusting his trident at Kronos, who skillfully deflected it. Then it went Hades and then Zeus, doing the same with their bident and spear. Their weapons were s one of the most powerful on earth. But compared to their fathers scythe, a weapon strong enough to kill a Primordial. They were out powered, out skilled, and out experienced.

The three clashed with Kronos for hours, using nothing but their weapons. Kronos' powers were focused on slowing down the three in front of him and stopping any one from entering the throne room. And since nearly five hours had past, many of the gods deafted their opponents and were now trying to help the male children of Kronos.

The three gods were using all their power to counteract Kronos' power to slow them down. Poseidon was the most tired out of the three. While he was the most fit and had the most power, that also meant his brothers were slower and weaker, meaning he had to protect them from hits they couldn't handle, making him work even harder than Zeus and Hades.

Zeus and Hades both knew this. They knew if Poseidon wasn't here the two would have been killed by their father. Forced to fade by his scythe. But Kronos was tiring. His power was enough to easily beat all three, but with using his power on all three and stopping others from joining was very tiring. Skill wise he could take on two of them at once, if it was Poseidon and Hades he could barely handle them. Speed wise he was definitely slower than Hades without the restriction of time. Even with Poseidon and faster than Zeus. Strength wise he was weaker than Poseidon, even with Zeus, but stronger than Hades. And intellect wise Zeus was far superior, barely even with Hades, and just barely smarter than Poseidon.

Not put that all into a five or longer fight. Than it looked like the three brothers were going to win. And he knew this. So right before the three of them hit him with the final move he placed a curse on all of them, not only those three but all future gods and the kin.

Now with the power he had, he barely cursed the three in front of him, but to finish the curse off he had to use a lot of his reserves. Meaning he was going to reform a lot slower. But when he does they'll be weakened by the curse, and he will get his kingdom back.

Just before he shimmered into golden dust, he gave out a little chuckle.

 **Flashback End**

Little did Zeus know the power that curse had. Once earth had been divided and their powers were claimed, just as thy began their rule the curse begun.

The gods flaws.

It cursed Zeus, the smartest and kindest of the three brothers to become paranoid and greedy. This made the weakest of the three brothers think every one was after his throne, and wanting more power. Separating him from his brothers, not wanting them to kill him in his sleep to take the throne.

It cursed Hades to become emotionless. To show no love, no remorse or kindness, separating him from his brothers.

It cursed Poseidon with anger. This curse might sound the lesser of the three, but for Poseidon it was not. He was a naturally kind person, and with all the power he held he had to separate himself from his family. Forcing himself to the ocean not leaving very often, in fear he would be enraged and forced to do something he would regret. For he was now the strongest being on earth.

And this didn't stop at them, it also cursed the gods allies and the gods themselves. Many becoming prideful and greedy.

And it had been like this since the end of the Titan War. And every time Zeus tried to find a way out of the curse his would act up, causing him to hide away and not focused. So he had his child Athena, birthed from his mind, his own intellect, thinking if he could do it, than some one just as smart as him without his curse could do it.

And he was half right, she would be able to do it. But he curse of pride would slow her down. Not as much as Zeus' paranoia and greed, but still slow her down. but the day had finally come, Athena had found a way to break it. And when she told Zeus how it was to be done he knew it was going to be hard.

So there he sat in the throne room waiting for his brothers to arrive. For this to walk it would need the three brothers combing their powers and then dispelling it. That would cancel all curse along with their power for a time.

And that was the hard part, their curse worked against the ritual. Zeus' greed to keep his power, Poseidon's anger would make it hard to control his power, and Hades' emotionless state would cause him not to care.

But eventually with the help of Athena they were able to begin it. The three stood in the center of the throne room, hand held together and merging their powers. And this surprised Athena, not them holding hands, but their power. Poseidon always concealed his power in fear of it raging and destroying everything, Hades' didn't care to use his powers much, and apart of Zeus' cursed forced a piece of his powers to be celled away, only increasing the greed of power.

Their power could be felt all over the world, to the not mythical world it felt like the temperature rising, but every one else could sense the power of the three mightiest gods on earth.

Their powers began to form and merge, Zeus' was a lightning blue, Poseidon's a sea green, and Hades' an obsidian black. The full power of the gods cause all of Olympus to shake, and the very throne room to crack. And the power just rose and rose until it just vanished, along with the consciousness of the big three.

After they fell asleep all gods and allies of the gods were on Olympus. All waiting in the city while the counsel meet. Many of the newer gods and allies didn't know what was going on. They recognized the power as the big threes, but at a scale they have never felt. All except a few old allies of the gods and three goddesses that were in the Titan War, and were on the counsel.

As the counsel gathered Athena explained what was happening, and then the three eldest goddesses explained further about the curse placed on them by their father. Many had felt the effects right away, their curse vanishing right away. But a few still lingered. Of course the big three still gad theirs, a it would take a bit for theirs to finally fade away.

Ares' blood lust and insanity still slightly remained. Artemis' hate for man still lingered. Dionysus' disrespectfulness and laziness still lingered. Athena's pride, Hephaestus deformity was nearly gone. Aphrodite's need for sex started to subside, making her thank Chaos she had been able to keep her virginity, all the accounts males said they bedded her were all tricks of the mind by Aphrodite, but a few times she was close to losing it.

After the big three woke up they were already sitting in their thrones, with Hades' sitting on a dirt one covered in grass and multiple species of death flowers. which was basically a wide range of black, red, and grey flowers. This throne was made for him by Demeter, her anger at him vanishing with the curse.

The three elder male could still feel their curses not nearly as strong but it was still their. But what wasn't there was their power, they felt as if they were demigods. The three sat there in silence as they regained their strength and gathered their thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Hestia asked the three men sitting in silence looking very tired.

"Are we okay?" Zeus repeated deadly quite making him sound sinister to the other gods, all except his brothers who were coming to the same revelation as him.

"Are we okay?" Hades repeated a bit louder.

"Are we okay?" Poseidon nearly screamed."Are we okay? We have been trapped by those stupid curses since the war ended." Poseidon said looking a bit more alive as his powers returned quicker than Zeus' and Hades', his power was now at that of a minor god, while the other two were at a power of a legendary demigod.

The legendary demigods being ones like Hercules, Perseus, Thesis, and so on.

Zeus was now on his feet with a blank expression on his face."For the past millennia or two my brothers and I have been cursed. For the past millennia my paranoia and greed has caused my family to weaken and my kingdom to crumble." He looked up with a deadly serious look. Anger was rising in his body, along with his power, going straight to and Olympian class power level, almost full power."No more. We will not be this disgrace. I have the same power as an Olympian in this year, and yet I fell like an ant. What is this power, we used to be great beings. And now this happens because so stupid curse. We let these humans run ramp-id and do what they want in our domains. DAMN IT ALL! I didn't even master my domain in my cursed state. This will be tolerated no more. We will become what I set out to be. What we set out to be." He said looking at his brothers that were standing next to him.

"We will be in the true Golden Era. Better than any Titan could've imagined. But first we must do something about these humans, with our guidance they have become corrupt with our curses. We must cleanse them." Hades said his power level now returning to his current peck, which compared to his prime of the Titan War was nothing.

"But first we must cleanse ourselves." Poseidon said, his power level still rising past his current prime slowly go back to his original glory.

"I agree." Zeus said.

"But we can't take to long or the humans will only get worse." Hades stated.

"Yes that would not be good." Zeus said.

The three brothers were now deep in conversation as half the counsel gaped at what they say, as the three daughters of Kronos had content smiles on their faces. Reminiscing on the old days were those three were inseparable and not at each others throats because of the curse.

"Is this how they used to be?" Apollo asked after returning from his shock.

"More or less." Answered Hestia.

"What do you mean more or less?" Hermes now asked as the rest exited their shocked states.

"Well for on their a lot weaker." Hera stated."You younger ones never took part in the Titan War. You would have been in awe to see them in action. Their power, their coordination, their trust." She said with a far off look.

"How much power full are we talking?" Ares asked.

"Well in their prime during the Titan War and their prime now their power is a mere fraction. Even then they were light years away from us in power." Demeter said. "And something tells me they are going to surpass their old power levels."

This continued for quite some time. The younger members asked about the Titan War and how things were back then. While the Big Three talked strategy. Once the younger members were caught up the elder gods were finishing up.

"Gather round." Zeus told them all.

The atmosphere felt different. The way the three held each other, they weren't competing like usual flaring the power trying to out do each other. No their power was one, radiating in waves together. This highly intimidated the other Olympians, so much non of them took their sets, they just decided to kneel in front of the three might gods.

"We have decided what we must do." started the elder brother.

"We must cleanse humans by showing our presence once again." Poseidon said make most of the counsel become shocked once again.

"And by that degree the ancient laws that I instituted are now removed. Their will only be one law, per say. Loyalty. As long as you are loyal to Olympus and it's cause, that is all that is need." finished the youngest of the three brothers.

"And how do we 'cleanse' the humans." Ares asked voice having in sarcasm, gaining him three glares from the elder gods, and with the power pulsating s one towards one point in made Ares look like he was going to piss himself.

"By killing them off." Said the king of the dead.

"What?" Stuttered Apollo."You can't be serious we can't just kill them all off we will fade."

"THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BOY!" Yelled Zeus.

Now Zeus had yelled at Apollo many time but this time seemed to scare him the most. There was more power in it, more certainty, and most of all no anger. Just pure power and calmness.

"Why do we rely on those mortal for power. We are gods, we are the ones with power, if you rely on those mortal for prayers and sacrifices you are giving them the power. Now we are not the Titans, they are still living beings, but they are more like monsters than humans. So we will let nature decided who lives." Zeus finished.

"In one years time we will reveal ourselves to the humans, until than I want all of you to train until you have the power to call your selves Olympians." Hades said standing up with his two brothers.

"Ha, I am an Olympian and I have the power to show it." Ares stated cockily.

"Excuse me." Poseidon said, holding his curse down, they were now very sutler but not fulling gone, and even if it was be like the waves of his domain his emotions were always changing drastically."You think you have the power of an Olympian?" He asked still calm as his brothers stood behind him on either side."Do you know what your power level was considered during the Titan War. Less than that of a demigod." Poseidon spat at Ares.

"How dare you compare me to a demigod!" Ares said curse flaring up still not gone completely.

"No because you are weaker than a demigod. YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITTLE OF OLYMPIAN! YOU ARE WEAK! ALL OF YOU ARE! YOU HAVE ALL GROWN SOFT!" He yelled gaining glares from both war gods and Artemis.

"How dare you say that, I was willing to look over the fact of you calling use weak, being the fact you are stronger than use, but we all worked to be an Olympian!" Athena yelled with Ares glaring at Poseidon again, standing right next to her, while Artemis glared from behind the two, know not to anger the sea god.

"YOU THINK YOU WORKED TO BECOME AN OLYMPIAN?! WHAT DID YOU TO MAGGOTS DO BESIDE BEING THE CHILD OF ZEUS, FIGHTING SOME GIANTS WITH THE HELP OF YOUR CHILDREN AND PARENTS. DID YOU START A WAR AGAINST THE STRONGEST BEING ON THIS PLANET WITH NOTHING MORE THING YOU SIBLINGS. DID YOU START A WAR AGAINST YOUR OWN FATHER. DID YOU HELP KILL A BEING THAT MADE A PRIMORDIAL FADE. YOU KNOW NOT WHAT POWER IS! THIS, THIS IS POWER!"

He finished pushing so much raw power it forced ever one in the room to the knees, making Zeus and Hades shake a little since their power wasn't growing as fast as his was, but they still stood tall. The floor and wall were now cracking, giant cracks splitting the seat that he and his brothers were sitting in half, causing the counsel to half panic at the destruction of the three thrones.

"This is true power. I don't need some throne or human to give me power. I take it." Poseidon said deadly calm."From here on non of you are Olympians." He finished by destroying all the thrones. Causing all of them to panic and become weaker causing fear in some of them. "In one year time I will test your power with out the use of humans or a throne as a crotch. You will thank me for this one day. One day you all will be true Olympians.." With that he walked back to his brothers.

"Tell all gods to train and become stronger for they will have the chance to become an Olympian as well." Zeus said before leaving not giving second for debt.

 **Line Break**

After the elder three left the counsel did as they were told. And now all of Olympus knew of their new opportunity. And for the next six months all gods and goddesses trained their physical bodies. Doing anything they could, conditioning, weights, weighted clothes, sparing, anything. And at the second half of the year every one left Olympus, it was completely deserted. Every one was out training in the domains, training their power.

 **Line Break**

Once the three elder gods disappeared they reappeared in the worst place every. Tartarus. The air itself was like acid, every breath painful. The molecules in the air was like molten lava, burning even Poseidon. The ground was a mixture of walking on glass and nails on fire. There were also changes less noticeable. Like time, the one year that was passing on earth was ten years down in Tartarus. And the gravity was quadrupled.

All these conditions made it perfect to train. Making them get used to the constant pain and extra weight, as well as there weighted close they wore. They were as thing as can be so they didn't protect against attacks or the condition in Tartarus, but still weigh over a hundred pounds.

They trained like this for the first five years. Perfecting the weapon skill. Working to push their limits. Running faster each day, lifting more everyday. Every time they got used to the conditions they increased there clothes. Making them heavier and making them multiply the toxicity of the air, so they could push harder and harder.

Once the five years pasted they split up. Poseidon went to the lakes and rivers of Tartarus, pushing the limits of his domain and controlling it even more. Hades went to the deepest part of Tartarus to work with the shadows and to control the most dangerous of monster. And Zeus went to the pecks of Tartarus controlling the winds and increasing his control. (since Tartarus isn't in their domain they have to work extra to control it making their control over their actual domain easier. While staying in Tartarus to get extra time.)

 **Present**

The 'Olympians' returned from the U.S. and stood in the throne room. They sat their in silence letting what happen finally set in.

"I think we should move Olympus." Poseidon said.

"But we have to follow the flame." Apollo said.

"Yet another crotch. I agree we should move, but where?" Said Zeus.

"First of all we need to make a new counsel."Hades stated.

"Yes, call in the gods who wish to try and become an Olympian." continued Zeus.

In just a few minutes all the gods and goddesses were in the throne room, or what was left of it after Poseidon show of power.

"First things first. The ruler of Olympus." Zeus started." I shall no longer be the king of Olympus." This caused talking throughout the room."Silence. From today on there shall be three rulers of Olympus. And those will be the strongest of the god. So every five centuries there shall be a tournament to see who will rule Olympus. And those three shall be Poseidon, Hades, and Myself. And to shorten the tournament only those in the counsel can compete. And those shall be chosen every century. There will be fifteen people on this counsel. And they will be the following Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Hestia, Dionysus, Ares, Demeter, Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Pan, Thantos, Hecate, and Aeolus." They all stepped forward and the three elder gods sent a piece of the power into them (like a blessing but for gods they don't get their powers just become stronger.)

After the blessing was done everyone left so they could discus certain matters. They talked about what should happen in the following days during earths changing. As they continued to talk they came to one conclusion.

"Earth is to small." Stated Poseidon. "And if we were to use our powers to increase it to the size we want it our power would be even less than that of last year. And that with all the gods helping, some might even fade." Poseidon continued. "We're going to need help. Should we?" Poseidon started at his brothers.

"I'm not sure." Said Hades. " Even with their help, would we have enough power?"

"No I fear not. But we would have enough power to summon some one who can." Zeus said with a thoughtful look.

"Should we brother? What if they are still angered at what happened to Uranus?" Asked Poseidon.

"No, they wouldn't be mad at use, they are smarter than that. They know we killed the person who did that. Besides 'he' has probably already brought him back." Finished Zeus.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking? What are you talking about?" asked one of the new counsel members Aeolus.

"We speak of the other gods, the ones from the other Pantheons." said Hades.

"But I thought all the other Pantheons faded long ago." said Hecate.

"Most of them have, yes. But there are a few that still live. The only pantheons left are the Norse, Egyptian, and Christian. The Norse's population of gods hasn't changed much, they are a warrior bred, and unlike us when they die it is for god. Making them a very formidable foe or ally." Zeus started receiving a look of wonder from Athena, her wanting to learn more.

Ever since the curse was lifted the Big Threes original power and intellect had returned. And with the training in Tartarus they got ride of their curses completely, as well as being even stronger than when they fought against Kronos. And Athena loved her new fathers ways. He was a lot kinder and understanding, and more powerful and smarter. She now understood how she was made from his mind. His intellect easily surpassed hers, and she would gladly state it. He was her father after all, and she was proud of it.

"There counsel has nine people called a Aesir. Only one could go against use in power. They have a chief unlike a king or emperor, the chief is a lot more connected and open to his people. His name is Odin god of wisdom, poetry, war, death, divination, victory, and magic. His power, compared to ours before our training, rivaled that of Poseidon's but he is weaker than him. His old age has also made him slower, making him on par with my old speed."

Right now Athena was listening contently and writing in a journal, needing more knowledge. While the other gods were baffled at what one of their rules had said. He had said he slowed in old age, and yet his speed was on par with Zeus', even before the training, Zeus was only slower than Hermes and Artemis.

"He is far, far wiser than me. Their pantheon is far different than ours. We were restricted and gained power from mortals and sacrifices. They did gain some power from sacrifices, but not anything close to ours. Since they and their followers were pillagers they didn't become weaker when leaving their territory." Zeus finished looking at Hades to continue.

"The Egyptians were a very powerful pantheon in their prime. Sadly they were not as lucky as the Norsemen. Many of them have either faded or are in deep slumber. But their ruler and his father still lives. Both being on par with the Olympians. And the rulers grandfather is even stronger than the two put together. He is currently stronger than two of use elders put together. His name is Ra god of the sun and magic. He is currently locked in battle between two dark gods. Apophis the god of chaos and Nut the goddess of night. but before we can summon him we will have to help him against his foes, both of them being on par with Zeus. Artemis and Apollo, seeing as you to have the only domains that are in space you two will help him." Hades finally finished were he in turn waved for Poseidon to continue.

"The final pantheon is the Christians, Their ruler is God. Not god like us but God. He is the only god in their pantheon, but he is never seen, not even by his children. That has made me to believe that either three things has happened to their so called 'God'. One, he exerted his powers when creating the angle and faded. Two, he faded during the Angel and Demon war. And lastly, he isn't their god, but one of ours. I think he or should I say she is actually Chaos, creature and mother of the universe."

Most of the counsel nearly fainted at this new knowledge, with Aeolus, Pan, and Dionysus actually fainting and Demeter nearly fainting as well. Aeolus fainting at the knowledge that some one so strong still lived, and the other three fainting/nearly fainting because of their power over nature and life made them closer to Chaos. Her being the creature of life itself. The rest was completely speechless and Athena had her nose deep in her journal writing all this down.

"The strongest of their angels are called the Archangels. Their are seven of them, each one representing a day of the week. Each one made on those days when God was making the universe. The first one born was Michael, representing Sunday, the day of the lord, and the strongest amongst the Archangels, with some debt being that Lucifer is stronger. Michael is the Archangel of courage, strength and procreation. His strength is equal to that of Hades' power." Poseidon finished allowing everyone to take in this information.

"Okay, from here on out you fifteen will split up and bring these three groups to use, peacefully." Zeus started." The five to go for the Norse will be as followed. Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hestia, and Hephaestus. Athena, Ares, and Hermes will lead this group, as you are our most skilled warriors. And being that the Norsemen are war gods even if you have to bring them back peacefully remember to protect yourselves. Use Hestia and Hephaestus to your advantage, the Norsemen are know to be weak against fire." As soon as Zeus finished the five flashed out in search for the Norse gods.

"The next group will look for the Archangels, who are currently some were in either Spain or Portugal. They will be Pan, Demeter, Dionysus, Aeolus, Hecate. And do be careful. The angels use lots of element powers and some can be quite powerful with magic."

(The difference between the power and magic is, magic can do anything and won't restrict that being to his domains, but they will also have to use spells and runes, making it take longer than it would with power, but also giving them a wider range with attacks. When using magic that is connected to their domains it is stronger and easier to use. Power on the other hand is directly connected to their domains, only being as strong as their connection to that certain domain, use power is quicker and uses less energy, but it also restricts them and will also be harder to strengthen it and master it. The Norse are mainly power gods, with a few exception like Odin and Loki. The Egyptians use more magic powers. And the angels use both, as well as a mixture of the two being elemental powers. Which mix the two together, making it easier to control, less tiring, but still quick to use and giving them a wide range with the power.)

"And that is why your five are going. With your combine elemental powers and magical you should be able to protect yourselves if needed." Stated Poseidon before the five flashed out going to look for the angels.

"And for the rest of you." Started Hades."Artemis and Apollo, having power over the sun and moon will give you the ability to go to space and help Ra, with a power boost at being so close to the sun and moon to. Thantos, being the son of Nyx gives you power over the dark and the ability to follow the two of them and help. While they do this, Hera and Aphrodite, you two will use you magic to stop the effects from reaching earth. With that kind of battle happening there will be obvious repercussions." Just like the other two groups, once they received their orders they left.

 **So that is the second chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please follow, favorite, and review. If you haven't go check out my first story, The Damaged Hero. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. Higher Beings

**Follow, favorite, review.**

 **Okay I would like to focus on one review most of all, please continue to read and criticism were it is needed, I'd like to thank you for your review and criticism. First is the part about the humans being able to kill gods and taking their powers, this doesn't only include the Gods, Titans, and Giants, this also includes all the immortals. Demigods that have become immortal, and beings even lower than minor gods, like the daemon, which are spirit like deities who are weak. This doesn't mean all the gods are going to start dropping like flies, because it has to be a far one on one battle and the god being fought has to recognize the battle as a challenge for their powers. I implemented this to make a stronger human race, make them more battle minded, this is one of the reasons the gods were purifying the humans, because they are lazy and weak. And Chaos never faded, it was just a guess as to what could have happened to her, and when she created the Angels it was also when she created all the universes, multiverses, stars, suns, planets, and Primordial, but it was the last thing she created, as a short of protectors of Earth, it's also way there so weak, even though their as old as the Primordial. And then there is the unleashing of the Titans and Giants. This story takes place before all the Percy Jackson books, and the Titans and Giants never regenerated their strength, making them strong, but nothing to hard for the Big Three to handle, since they have gotten even stronger than they were in the first battle, and many of the Titans and Giants have faded. And they will attack the mortals because they want to, as a way to get power, revenge, and to just kill in general as a anger release. Finally, thanks for being such a huge Percy Jackson fan, but I'd like to remind you, this is my second story, and to please control what you write to other writer, you never know what their reaction will be, :P. Or how old they are, :).**

 **Hope you see this and review.**

 **3rd Person**

Currently there is a group of five Greek gods roaming the icy tundra of the Norse lands, in search for the Aesir, the mightiest of the battle hardened Norse gods. The Norsemen used to reign all over northern parts of Europe, with some of the most northern territories being the Arctic, were they would banish the monster evilest and demonic of all the Norse monsters, some that even gods would fear.

These five gods were apart of the counsel of the Greek pantheon, ordered by Zeus himself to retrieve the Norse gods. The group was being lead by Hestia, using her power over fire to lead the way and protect them from as much cold as she could. While Hephaestus flanked them, using his stronger fire, and more battle directed, to fending off the creatures lurking in the blanket of night and snow.

And there were three gods in the middle, being protected and guided by the flames. And they were Ares, Athena, and Hermes. The most skilled fighters of Olympus. They were chosen to see the Norse gods and bring them to Olympus, peacefully, but things didn't always go as planed. So they needed to send their best fighter to go to Greenland, well all that they could spare.

The strongest of them couldn't make it, especially their strongest wielder of fire, Apollo. For he lead the second group, or at least half of the group. Apollo and his 'younger' sister, Artemis, lead the group. It consisted of the twin celestial gods, Thantos, Hera, and Aphrodite.

They were tasked by Hades to help the Egyptian Sun god Ra, in the never ending battle against darkness and chaos. Two of the most demonic and evil Egyptian gods. Currently Apollo and Artemis were riding their respective celestial chariots to Ra's sun boat, while Thantos followed close behind using his wings of death. Thantos was one of the only gods strong enough that could go into space and help the twins, being a son of Nyx he could easily travel in the darkness of space.

At the same time Hera and Aphrodite are using their magic to shield Earth from the effects of the battle. Their domains didn't have that much battle power, so the had to reality on magic to keep up with the growing strength of the Olympians.

And then the final group. Lead by Pan, yes Pan. He has gotten his strength back over the year of training, and disconnecting himself from his domain, not fully, but all the gods did. They did it so they weren't so effected by their domains, so even if their is no humans they wont fade. So if their domain was to be completely destroyed, they'd live. They got all the power boost from their domain, with out the weakening or limiting them. That was also due to the ancient laws being repealed.

This group was to go to Spain in search of the Christian Angels. Even though Spain was more of a Catholic country, the Angels tended to wander Europe, moving from one country to another, staying in one for a couple decades, and moving, but they tended to like England. And tended to be peaceful protectors. But better safe than sorry.

And he is where we start off, Spain.

The five Olympian gods walked down the roads of Madrid, Spain. The largest city in Spain, they walked down the streets and soaked up the culture.

"It's been quite some time since we've been here. I quite missed this place." Aeolus the King of the winds and the god of fierce storm winds said.

"There all the same. Same disgusting people." Pan said leading them through the streets, weaving through people not wanting to touch them, and every time some one got close he gave them a look of pure disgust.

"You know ever since you heal from nearly fading and got those new powers of you you've been quite distasteful of humans." Aeolus continued.

"Oh, you don't say?" Pan replied with a voice thickly layered in sarcasm.

"Yes, I do say." Aeolus said non the wiser.

Now everyone knew about Aeolus' insanity from working so much, but ever since the year of training a dislodging himself from his domain/kingdom his sanity has slowly returned, with his intelligence coming back even slower.

"Sigh. Such a shame. If it was not for your state of mind you could have easily been one of the strongest Olympians." Pan said in a serious manner looking over to find Aeolus staring at the birds."Alas you're still an incompetent fool." Pan said in a sincerely sad voice."I am sorry for what those humans did to you. Getting the brute force of all that pollution, while Zeus was barely even affected by it. You have my apologies, King of the Winds." Pan continued to basically talk to himself.

"Quite now." Demeter politely said."I feel them near. Can you." Demeter asked the group in general.

"Yes." Everyone except Dionysus said.

"Very well, Pan you lead, you're the better tracker."

"With pleasure, Lady Demeter." Pan said walking to where he felt the power of a god, or in this case an angel.

They ended up waking north, into the Asturias, a single province region of Costa Verde, a beach are of Spain with beautiful hills of rocks,

"Oh, I remember this place." Dionysus said. "We had massive parties here. It's one of Poseidon's favorite mortal beaches if my memory serves me correctly." Dionysus ranted on as the other gods stared at the beautiful beach.

"Incredible. Still being this beautiful, even with those humans running around. Absolutely magnificent." Pan said looking over the rocky cliffs, white sand, and clear blue oceans.

"We aren't here for the sight seeing." Demeter began as she got over her shock of the beautiful ocean."Where do you think they are,Pan?"

"Guessing from their power. There's three of them over there." Pan said pointing to a red and white lighthouse.

"Lets get going then." Aeolus said leaping into the air and flying over to the lighthouse.

"Well,sigh, lets get this over with." Dionysus said. He might have gotten stronger and back into shape, but he was still the lazy party god.

They while those two flew over and enjoyed the view and breeze, the rest flashed over and waited. Once ever one was together they walk the lighthouse, it was around twenty feet tall. They all thought it was quite small, since when they were in there godly forms they now grew to around thirty feet, with the Big Three getting to around thirty five feet tall.

They walked up the long flight of stairs and and opened the door. And them being magical beings, they opened it up to a white room. But it wasn't a throne room, more like a giant temple. About the same size as the Olympian throne room, and just as equally spectacular. But the gods weren't fazed by this, they had a mission to carry out.

They walked straight up to were the thrones would be, but instead it was a set of five steps. they lead up to a different platform, where you would kneel in front of a huge stained glass window of the universe, being the darkest thing in the room, aside from clothing.

"Why hello there. And to who do I owe the honor of this encounter?" A slim man with long blonde hair asked.

"From one of our emperors, Zeus." Demeter responded with a curtsy.

"Hmm. Zeus. The only person I know of that name is the king of those Greek gods. But, as said he is a king not an emperor."

"Well, they are one in the same. There has been some changes in the hierarchy of the Greek pantheon."

"Oh. Well, please do tell."

"You are aware of some of our history, are you not?"

"Yes, the important stuff."

"Well you should know of the Titan War? And how we Olympians took power from his cruel reign,but, what most people do not know of is the curse placed on use. After the three brothers of Olympus took down their father, he placed a curse on all the gods and their disciple. And they were called flaws. Which could easily be deducted into what they are. Zeus' greed and paranoia, Poseidon's mood swings, and Hades' inability to show compassion."

"Hmm, quite interesting. And I thought that you Greek gods were just horrible people. Shows you even more not to judge some one, even as Gods first commander I still have lots to learn." The Angel now deemed Michael said while giving an apologetic bow."So, what is it you need from us Angels?"

"Well..." Demeter hesitantly started, knowing the angels were protectors of man kind."The Greek Pantheon has decided to punish the humans." This made Michael noticeable stiffen."But we can not do it bye ourselves."

"So you wish for the Angels help to punish the humans?"

"No. That is something that all the remaining gods could do. What we want to do is summon some one who can, God." This completely blind sided the general of the angels.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right. We are going to summon Chaos and her children the primordial."

"What? You think that our God and you creator are one?"

"Well how many all powerful being do you think are out their? Do you really think their is some one in each pantheon that can create a universe?"

"No. I guess not." Michael said thoughtfully staring at the ground."The angels will help, but we will not help kill the humans. That can only be done by God herself, if she so chose to do so."

"Of course. We can't do it with our own power. All we can do is ask for their help."

"Very well. What is needed of use?"

"Just bring you next two in command and follow use."

"Well that was easy." Dionysus whispered to Aeolus, who nodded his head with a goofy grin on his face.

 **Meanwhile**

The group that was supposed to find the Norsemen, had indeed found them, but as they suspected. The Norsemen were going to fight once they meet. They weren't the god of the vikings, and barbarians for nothing. They had found Odin and his two sons fairly quickly. And they thought they were lucky, finding all three of them in one place, but they were sorely mistaken.

Now the Norse gods biggest weakness was probably fire. The gods coming from northern tribes of snow and ice, didn't like fire and light very much. The three Norsemen that they faced though weren't weakened by fire though, well they were as any average god was.

At the moment Thor was taking on two of there best warriors, Athena and Ares. Seeing as the god of the skies, thunder, and fertility, wasn't being damaged by the fire at all, Being one of the reasons he was one of the strongest Norse gods. He was a skilled warrior, strength that easily out shone Hercules, with great raw power, and not even flinching at one of Hestia's strongest fire attacks.

Odin's second son, Loki, was taking on Hermes, as Hermes would have easily defeated Thor. His speed and skills being far to great for Thor. Where as Loki, the smaller more nibble and agile brother, whose skills and accuracy was far better than Thor's. As well as being a magic user, being able to cast spells quicker than Thor can use his powers, albeit not as strong, but what was strength if you couldn't hit your opponent. And Loki focused on fire type spells, giving him an advantage in the Norse pantheon.

And finally Odin, being a more skill based god, Odin was receptacle to everything, but his magic greatly out shown Loki' able to cast faster, and at the same time more elaborate spells that were far stronger than Thor's raw power. And everyone in the Norse pantheon was either a war god, or peace god, who didn't believe in war.

At the moment Thor was winning against Athena and Ares. He had just deflect an attack from Ares' broad sword and pushed him back. Where he proceeded to swing his war hammer into Athena's small round shield. Which she blocked but was sent flying by the electricity flowing through the war hammer.

She rolled to a stop and used her spear to help stabilize herself. Ares' immediately charged Thor, knowing Athena needed time to think of a of a plan. The two war gods of Olympus didn't fight together often, but when they did it was nearly impossible to beat them. With Ares' non stop of powerful attacks, and Athena's quick, skillful, and precise attacks.

This usually overwhelmed their attackers, not being able to defend form the two completely different stills of fighting. That wasn't the outcome of this, Thor's physical strength mixed with his power was destroying them. And Athena could think of a way to stop him.

Close up he was strong and skill, making it difficult for the two to fight him off. Both of them were family fast when compared to the rest of the Olympians, but the two weren't fast enough to over load him. Especially since the attacks that did connect he just tanked and hit them even harder than they had hit him.

Athena hated to admit this, even with her pride being exponentiation less, but she wasn't going to be able to beat this barbarian. And this pained her even more, but she was weaker than Ares', he trained the hardest he ever has to prove he was still worth of being an Olympian. He was still bloodthirsty maybe even more now. But he was more level head, less of a hot head, more of a true warrior.

There was one thing she was not pained to admit. Hermes was now far stronger than her and Ares'. Every time she checked on Hermes she could easily tell his opponent was constantly on the defensive. The only reason he hadn't beat him was because he was being overly cautious, not wanting to go for the finishing attack and then have a rock turn into a snake or a giant fire ball flying at his face. The battle between the tricksters was fierce, a truly skillful god.

Athena went for a Hail Mary and threw her spear at Thor's leg, were he swing his battle hammer up and sent her spear flying. As this happened she charged him and rammed her shield into him. Seeing an opening Ares' swung his broad sword, only for it to be caught by Thor's bare hands.

"Now you've made me made." Thor said with a heavy Scandinavian accent with a slight slur.

Athena was shocked and angered by the fact that this god was drunk and still bested her and Ares. Thor smack the hilt into Ares' face throwing him back into the darkness and snow, he then held the broad sword with both hands and made an attempt to swing downwards with all his power. But before the giant sword hit the ground, a knife appeared in his side, stopping his attack and causing him to hold his side.

"Is that any way to treat a lady? Tsk Tsk." Hermes said with his signature mishieveous smile.

Behind Hermes was a slumped over Loki, with cuts all over his body.'What did he do?' Athena thought to herself.

"Don't worry Athena, I'll handle him. You go help Hephaestus." Hermes said jabbing his thumb to were Hephaestus was barely fending Odin off while protecting and unconscious Hestia.

As soon as Athena left Hermes' demeanor changed completely. His expression became serious and his nonchalant posture became straight and battle ready. "I may have gone easy on your brother, but you going down, quick." He said flashing his mischievous grin before despairing.

"Where are you?! Show yourself coward!" Thor screamed into nothingness.

"I'm right here." Thor heard behind making he whip around."NO OVER HERE!" came another one afar to his right."Or maybe I was over there?" Came a voice above him. Thor was starting to panic. He had never been the lost one, especially in the frozen tundra he has memorized.

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his knee causing him to fall to one knee. He felt the back of his knee cap and found a knife. And then he felt three more pains in his back. Three throwing knives had entered random spots on his back. And then another one larger than the rest, a dagger in the side of his gut. And then he knew he lost. A golden clay more sword. A beautifully crafted medieval sword, with an amazing 'v' hilt. And the tip was placed on his throat, no pressure at all, but the sharpness of the sword drew blood from the Thunder gods throat.

"STOP!" Hermes yelled with so much power and emotion it blew the snow storm that had brewed during the battle."Odin, we have not come here to harm you. We came to speak to you, but if we have to, we will kill you. All of you." He emphasized his 'point' (ha pun intended.) by push his sword a little, easily drawing more blood.

Odin's grip on his staff changed from battle ready to resting."I must apologies. My children can be quite... energetic." The old Norse god said with a low growl at his two sons."By the time they started to attack you it was to late, and I was forced to take action." Odin said sincerely bowing to the Greek gods.

"Please do not bow to use. We are lesser beings." Hermes said kneeling.

Athena was surprised by this. She knew Hermes had changed over his training, but it still surprised her, and many of her fellow Olympians, who didn't hide their shock as well.

Odin gave a warm grandfather smile."Rise young one. I thank you for giving so much respect to and old fool like me."

"With age comes wisdom, and with wisdom comes power." Hermes said to Odin, receiving another smile.

Odin let out a low, raspy chuckle, one that many grandfathers did while looking at their grandchildren playing or rambling on saying no actual words."I like you boy. What is it you came to speak to me about?"

"Thank you. Well, the thing is..."

 **Line Break**

While all this was ending, the last group tasked with the most difficult task, was in the middle of their heated battle. Ra and Apollo both stood on the deck of the sun boat with Apollo's chariot next to him. They were combining their power blasting powerful attacks of light and fire, easily dominating their opponent. Nut, the Egyptian goddess of night.

While the other two were having a lot more trouble. Artemis and Thantos were very powerful, but their power over darkness and the moon didn't give them an edge like the two sun gods.

And speaking of the two son gods, they had just defeated their enemy and were now preparing the final attack, the one that will make the goddess of darkness fade. While Artemis rod her chariot around shooting her moon arrows and blasting the giant serpent of chaos with pure energy of the moon. And Thantos flying around the serpent cutting it with his two Obsidian Antiquated Spartan Sword (search it up to see what it looks like, it's bad ass).

The two were barely doing any damage. Sure the two got a good power boost, but the moon was on the other side of the planet at the moment, and Thantos didn't have much control over his shadow and darkness powers. While Apollo got a huge power boost with the sun boat and Ra getting a slight boost and well needed energy from Apollo's chariot. With Apollo being on the sun boat and so close to his source of power, he easily matched Ra's power.

Once the sun gods were done with their enemy, they turned their attention to the serpent of chaos and blasted him with their godly energy incinerating him instantly."Thanks for weakening him little sis." Apollo said with a bright smile. Artemis was at the moment to tired to replay, taking this time to regain her energy. "Well that was easy." Apollo said half halfheartedly gaining a booming laugh from Ra.

"Easy! We've been at this for hours!" Artemis tried to sound angry but she was to tired.

And Thantos wasn't any better. Having bruises and cuts all over his body, and his wings were badly damaged from the serpents acid breath. They explained their situation to Ra and he said he'd happily help, since they released him from the burden of fighting his foes every morning.

Apollo told Ra where to find the meeting before separating. The Olympians returned to their kingdom while Ra went to retrieve his son and grandson. Once they arrived back to Olympus they found they were the last ones there. And both the groups had succeeded in bringing their targets back. Apollo quickly healed his sister and Thantos, before quickly noticing how injured Hera and Aphrodite's was. They did have to contain the battle of six powerful being by their selves.

Everyone had conjured their own chairs/min thrones to sit in while they waited for the Egyptians and the three brother emperor. Once the Egyptians did show up they quietly and respectfully summoned sets and waited for the Greek rulers.

After a few moments of silence they felt the greet power of all three elder gods flashing in at once. Mesmerizing Ra's disciples, as well as Odin's."Hello. And thank you all for coming." Zeus started.

When ever Zeus spoke with the curse he always made things more dramatic and talk louder than he needed to so he got more attention. But know his voice was quite and loud at the same time. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, yet his voice was also calming and reassuring, fatherly almost.

The leaders of the other pantheons noticed this and took note of it. They had heard stories about how Zeus used to be, and he was nothing like the stories. They could already tell how much the older curse hindered this great pantheon.

'You should all know the gist of why you were all asked here."Poseidon then started.

"So the only thing now is for an answer to our question. Will you help us?" Hades took over from where Poseidon left off.

From what the other pantheons could tell the Greeks had become far stronger with the curse lifted, as well as closer. They heard stories, and even felt the after math, of some of the arguments and fights the Big Three had with each other. And now they acted as if they shared one mind.

The gods all sat their in their godly forms and thought things over. Their height was around twenty feet so the room wasn't crowded, but most gods could grow to hundreds of feet, since they didn't actually have a physical form. But the taller they grew the less human they appeared. So only the strongest could grow to great heights and still look normal. Or as normal as any all powerful god could look.

The first one to speak was Ra. He stood up from his golden thrown, similar to Apollo's, but their were Egyptian hieroglyphs and magical runes all over it."The Egyptian Pantheon will stand by the Greeks and help them summon the Primordial dietes and Chaos."

"The Norse Pantheon Seconds that decision." Odin said standing up.

"As does the Christian Pantheon." Michael said standing up.

"Thank you for your help." Zeus said sincerely."This pains me,as many of our demigod children will be affected as well, but this must be done." Zeus now adorn a look that showed his age and pain, and surprise everyone at how he showed weakness.

The Greeks because they were still getting used to Zeus' knew personality, and the others for him to be so open to new comers. Even if he wasn't at all like the stories they heard of him. Even the kindest of kings know to keep an eye on knew comers and usually don't show weakness.

Hades told Athena to retrieve what was need. When she returned she held various things that looked like something you'd find in a witches house. Athena placed every thing in the middle of the room, and Hecate came up to help. They drew a giant white circle and then proceeded to draw multiple more circles inside it in various colors. They then proceeded to pour various liquids, powders, herbs, while chanting in ancient Greek. When they were reaching the conclusion, Athena and Hecate held a orb that looked to be holding a tiny galaxy in it.

They chanted into it before breaking it over the floor. Where the glass in incinerated and a black and white mist fell out of it. It began to expanded before stopping at the edge of the white circle, where it than began to swirl counter clock wise.

"It is complete. Everyone step into the boundaries." Hecate said, and everyone did so, with Thor being reluctant, not being someone who had good experiences with magic *cough*Loki*cough*."Now merge into one."She said as everyone took hold of the person standing next to them."This is the final, and most important part. We must channel our powers into the center of the circle, and do not, do not, stop until it is done." Hecate emphasized not letting go to everyone.

The ritual had begun. With the essence of all the gods gathering in the middle. A wide range of colors, that mimicked the respected powers and domains. Once they meet into the middle the mist like powers mix into the same black-white mist that was under their feet. Time seemed to slip past the gods as seconds turned to minutes and minutes into hours as finally a giant silver light shone in the middle of the circle. So bright all the gods had to shut their eyes and look down, but even with their eyelids clamped shut the light still blinded them. Making them dizzy and barely able to hold together.

And then the light vanished, released by a massive force of pure power."It's complete" Hecate said as everyone fell to their knees panting.

They all slowly collected themselves and opened their eyes. What they say was breath taking. Fifteen beings, with power radiating off them. They all could tell, that any one of them could kill everyone in these room with a snap of their fingers. These beings were flawless, the gods themselves are breathe takingly beautiful already. But when compared to the beings they knelt to they mine as well have been dirt. And some wished they were, just show they could be touched by the bottom of their feet. Anything to touch their perfect bodies. Bodies that were literally perfect, made from stars, galaxies, planets, and darkness and light itself.

They were the Primordials, and amongst them was some one with the enough power to take on all the other Primordials and win. The creator of the universe, the most powerful being in this universe, Chaos herself.

Finally one of them found their voice again and the courage to speak."My lady Chaos, it is an honor to meet you. I am sorry to summon you here. I have a request that I wish to ask you. But first I would like to apologies for my 'fathers' actions, and tell you he was greatly punished." Zeus began spitting the word father.

"Rise children." Chaos began in a voice so soft and calming a beautiful they all stood immediately."You have no need to fear. As you can see he is quite fine." She said gesturing toward a man who looked like a more powerful and stern Zeus. "As for you request, I already know of it. And I will help."

"Thank you lady Chaos, I will forever be in your debt." Zeus said once again bowing.

"Please rise, I do not like all this formality. We are family after all." Chaos said with a smile that even enticed the goddesses. "Well shall we began?" She asked gaining a nod from Zeus. With a wave of her hand they were all floating in space."Now were should we start." The creator began with a finger on her chin."Oh, I know."

The gods could do nothing but gap at what was happening. Multicolored lights flashed. stars, planets and suns moved around them. The all mighty creator, this was her power, a fraction of her power. Bending the will of the universe as if it were nothing. Something that would have been difficult for all the Pantheons in their prime.

Time passed by their eyes, what seemed to be seconds was in reality days. And that had only been Earth. Chaos was not even close to being done. All that had been promised by the gods had been done, only killing off two billion people. But Chaos continued to work, with another dazzling light show with planets flying around. This time their was a long gap in time.

Three years had now past, the gods looked around. They say a large group of people far off behind them, who they learned were all the immortals of Earth. They continued to look around and say what they thought to be Earth. Or they thought it was as it was now the size of the sun, or the size it used to be. As they sun was nearly ten times bigger, and much further to compensate for it and the Earths size. The Earth now had two moons, one the size of the old Earth and one the size of Jupiter, but not even being close to Earths size.

The Primordials floated back to where the gods were at."Have you finished?" Zeus asked.

"Not quite, there are still two matters not dealt with." Chaos said.

"And what are those?" Poseidon asked.

"The first is this." Chaos said flicker her wrist creating a third moon, about the same size as the original one, except this wasn't a normal moon. It had life on it.

"What is that Milady?" Hades asked.

"That my young shadow is the new Olympus." And pale women with hair darker than the space they were in.

The gods were going to start having a permanent face of awe if this kept up. For the new planet of Olympus was undesirable, with multicolored bright lights been seen from here.

"And what of the second matter?" Michael asked.

"Oh, that. Well to help over your rule, we will help train you for a sort period of time."

Pure and utter shock. Chaos and the Primordials were going to train them."For how long?"Ra asked.

"Hmm. Five years, but first." With another wave of Chaos' hand and another group stood before them, a group no one recognized."This are some of the other Primordial. I will make a kingdom for myself and the Primordials...hmm maybe... their." Chaos said pointing to the sun, the only people being able to look at it directly being the Primordials, Ra, and Apollo.

"You wish to create a kingdom on the Sun?" Apollo.

"No, in it. And it will only be a city. Are you ready to get started?" Chaos asked with a huge grin that once again pulled everyone towards here like a black hole inviting in a sun for it's destruction.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, check out the first story. Follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Until next time, see ya.**


	4. Percy's Story Begins

**Follow, favorite, review.**

 **Go check out my first story, thanks to the people who came over from the first story. Enjoy.**

Earth.

What a beautiful place. With some many different places, plants, animals. With huge oceans, and calm lakes. Such an amazing place. Huge seas of sand, giant mountains that reach for the havens, and massive juggles full of all kinds of plants, animals, and even insects.

And yet such a beautiful place is being killed by one thing, one species, one parasite. Humans, over the years they have evolved from being the bottom of the food chain to the top. Of forcing nature to bend to their will. Cutting down tree, breaking down mountains, and halting rivers. While at the same time poisoning the skies, waters, and earth.

Taking everything and giving nothing back. Advancing while killing of species and destroying home. People think that the difference between Man and Beast, is a man can think and is civilized. But that isn't true. For even the beast can think, for even a beast can tell what humans are doing is wrong. The difference between Man and Beast isn't intelligence or how civil one is. No, the difference is greed.

All creature have greed, but humans have to much of it. All creatures want to survive, but they need food, need, water, need shelter. But humans want everything. They want oil. They want advancement. They want money. They want land. They want phones, televisions, cars, planes, and all their other little toys. They want power.

But to gain all of this they had to rip the earth apart, they had to poison it, had to kill off it's children. All for their own pleasure. But that was all changing now. The gods have declared their anger, and their punishment. And it is time for them to pay.

Everything the gods promised happened. The people had one day to be with their loved ones. And some of them did spend it with loved ones. Some people were good, and they didn't like what people were doing to earth. But their was to many greedy people. People who would see the world burn just to gain power. And those people tried to go against the gods. The leaders of every country came together, planning to fight against the gods. But they couldn't.

The first day some people were saying their goodbye's, but most, were reeking havoc. They pillaged, raped, killed, tormented, and lots more. And then their was a few people who wanted to survive, and at the same time profit. They had huge bunkers and would sell spots in it for people. And their were people who just let them in, the kind ones who wanted to help people. And then the people who let them in because it was their job, the government.

After the first day the world wide death toll was 5,0000,000. Five million people died. And not even by the gods doing, but by each other. Their punishment hadn't even started. And they were already dying.

Day one coming to and end, everything had calmed down, and the leaders of the world were getting ready for war. They gathered troops, missiles, nukes, anything that could hurt the gods. But non of those things would be used.

Day two, all modern weapons had vanished. No more guns, missiles, nukes, torpedoes, tanks, or submarines. They were all replaced by swords, shields, spears, staffs, bows and arrows. But the humans still didn't care. They gathered all healthy bodies and gave them a weapon. Whether it a sword, spear, or something that they had never seen, it didn't matter.

Day three, all electronics stopped working and started to disappear. Nothing was safe. Not the smallest phone or the largest plane was left. And by now people were already packing into shelters to hide from the gods wraith that was coming, and from the governments that were still gathering their armies.

Day four, crops stopped growing, animals started to attack humans, and all fresh water bodies of water were disappearing, and disease was increasing. By now over two billion more people have died. And the worst was yet to have started.

Day five, the storms began. It was as if all the natural disaster happened at once. You name it and it happened. By now anyone who wasn't in shelter was died. And even the ones that took shelter weren't lucky enough to hide from the gods wraith. Hurricanes were strong enough to rip them right out of the ground, and the ones that were to deep into the ground or to large were destroyed by earthquakes. While the people who didn't take shelter were killed by floods, tornadoes, sandstorms, lightning storms, blizzards, animal attacks, and anything you could image mother nature could throw at a person.

This went on for two long years. The people who were stuck in the shelter could only wait. Their were a few larger ones that allowed the rich to live with out care or worry, but most of them were kill off by the occupational earthquake. And then there was the more average medium sized ones were the people were getting ready for the day they had to leave.

Everyday they would study and train. They would learn how to survive by themselves. But most of there learning was about gods, ever kind that was out there. And then there was the physical training. They would learn how to use swords, spears, and all that other goods stuff, will at the same time training their muscle. Becoming stronger and faster.

They had learn to live this way, not needing all the junk food or comfy beds. And they were safe, there was only the occupational tremor now. But they would have to leave soon for there food was running out. And by the end of the third year everyone had exited their shelter, and once they had left it collapsed, for the gods didn't want them to rely on it.

When they came out it was completely different. No evidence that any humans had ever been here. It was as if they were on a different planet. But there was more, of course there was. There was so much more plant life, plants that no one had ever seen before, knew species that came too without the humans being there and with the help of the gods. Everything looked bigger. And they were, they were bigger stronger and healthier. It was official, the humans were on the bottom of the food chain.

The gods said that they would pick the strongest one to lead and gain their knowledge, so for now the strongest lead, it was a democracy until the gods chose a king. All around the planet tribes were being formed. In the mountains, valleys, plains, riversides, lake sides, ocean sides, hills, and deserts.

 **One year later**

 **3rd Person Percy (about time right :P)**

Percy was one of the lucky ones, he got a decent shelter and was able to learn a lot in the three years underground. He was now sixteen. He lived in a forest village. They got their water and some of their food from the pond close by tho the north. But most of their food came from the animals they hunted. Luckily when all the animals grew, animals like squirrels and the average bird only got bigger. Both being around the size a dog would be, but were still pretty weak and easy food source.

The leader of their tribe was chosen to be John Smith, a son of Hermes, he was thirty years old, had two wives and five kids, the man knows what he's doing. His prefers to use either his Eskrima sticks or his dagger. He had some magic ability, and like all Hermes children, he knew how to talk, whether it was out of trouble, or in some ones pants. He was quick, smart, and a great prankster, which helped with making traps for hunting, and boy was he a great hunter. He could be deadly quite and move like the wind, while other times he would be louder than an elephant.

Once he was chosen to become the leader he was past out for a week, accumulating all the knowledge. Once he woke up he told everyone what the gods had been up to. He soon chose there patron, element, and spirit animal, something every tribe had to do.

And for obvious reasons he chose, Hermes, wind, and the squirrel, I know not the best animal he could have chosen. But he said they were stealth animals and liked them, and the animal you chose would help your tribe, and the stronger it was the less likely it would help you, so that meant no more hunting squirrels.

He would be the main teacher, he had the power to pass knowledge between people, like every tribe leader did, so he chose people to lead certain thing and gave them knowledge about all of it. The craftsmen, healers, farmers, etc. The hunters had two jobs, to hunt for food, and to protect the people, so like the army, very small one at that.

We soon learned about the transformation of Earth and return of the Primordials. The planet was now eighty percent water, and there was one giant continent in the shape of a rugged and broken circle(I'm so creative), and an island where the dragons live, like the real dragons, god level dragons. The continent was split into three regions. The Titan region, where most Titans lived after their arisal, on the left side of the continent. The Giants region, where the Giants lived and on the right side of the continent. And in the middle was the humans region, which was shared with by gods,titans,giants,animals,monsters,and mythical creatures.

And about how the world has changed. How all the monsters were let out, all the dead people punished, and how the humans were changing. But the humans changing was already pretty obvious. From what John told them though,their speed ranged from fifteen mph to sixty mph, which sounded fast but everything else was also stronger and faster so they were still on the bottom of the food chain. They were all fit, no obesity or genetic sicknesses. And their strength ranged from lifting boulder with difficulty to bending steel with their bare hands. And this was only their physical changes that they had seen and experienced. There was a lot more that had changed and was going to change.

But one of the biggest changes wasn't easily noticed, it was their age. They would stop aging around twenty-thirty. And could live two three hundred, and if lucky longer. But this was nothing compared to the animals, who now live to be many millennium years old.

The human region was the largest one of the three, taking up about two thirds of the land. It was split up into different ethnicity that followed one of the religions more than the others. There was the Greek-Roman country, since the gods aspects had combined but there was still gods from both Pantheons who were just in one so they were combined, and it's easy to tell who they followed. And then there was U.S.A., which absorbed most of the European countries, who all followed the Christian Pantheon. Russia, who absorbed most of the northern Europe countries, and they followed the Norsemen. Japan,and Africa were the other two who both followed the Egyptians.

Now just because these countries main followers were one religion didn't mean you couldn't follow a different one or that you would be hurt if you did. The Greek-Roman territory was in equal size with the Russian one. With the U.S.A being equal with Japan, and Africa combined, Japan being the bigger of the two. Russia was in the North holding most of the cold territories. While the others were in the middle pretty equal with terrain except, Africa had more jungles, Japan had more mountains, U.S.A. had more valleys, and the G-R had more plains and ocean sides.

And each area had an animal and creature that were the strongest. USA- Bears,and Elks were there strongest animals, there were many others, but they only recognized two as the strongest. Their strongest mythical creature was the Hippogriffins, and Chimeras. G-R, Wolves, Lions, Pegasi, Dragon like creatures. Russia, Polar Bears, Snow Owls, Yetis, and Basilisks.

Percy's forest village was right on the border of USA and the G-R territory. These territories weren't split up for power, but for efficiency. Since they didn't have the same technology, running a huge mass of land was difficult, so it was split up.

Percy lived in a pretty small village, only having about fifty people. the population of humans was around one billion, and steadily dropping. Percy lived in a hut with his mother Sally Jackson. He was so happy she survived, Percy guest it was his fathers doing. Since Sally was his only mortal lover, and Percy his only mortal son, he greatly helped the two.

Making it so the only storms that could effect them in their shelter never touched them. Being that the only two things that could touch their group was Hurricanes and Earthquakes. Out of the fifty people in their village there was only five demigods.

Percy, the son of Poseidon, sixteen, third in command of hunting and protecting the village.

Eliot, son of Athena, eighteen, second in command of teaching,architect,and blacksmith/creator.

Julia, daughter of Aphaea, minor goddess of of agriculture and fertility, twenty eight years old, second wife of John, second in command of farming.

Jacob, son of Magni, Norse god of brute strength, second in command of hunting and protecting.

And the final one John, son of Hermes, thirty years old, leader of the village and all the people, being first in command of everything. His second in command would usually do most of the work, but John received knowledge from the gods so he knew pretty much everything, well everything needed.

 **Percy**

I was walking back to the village, currently carrying a rabbit, which was about the size of a donkey, or what it used to be. I started to notice that most rodents only got bigger and faster, not being that dangerous. But they sure did taste good.

When I got back it was time for dinner. All together the hunters had caught four rabbits, and killed a crow that was attacking the village, pretty good day if I do say so myself.

Its been a little slow since we got out of the shelters. Sure we all have jobs and know what to do. But I always have a weird felling. Like something isn't right. I tried to keep that to myself, didn't want to cause panic.

"Hey Perce! What's up?" Said Eliot.

"Hey, nothing much."

"You sure? You don't seem alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Just.. thinking."

"About what?"

"Guess I just haven't rapt my head around all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look around. We lived in that bunker for years. And when we came out, everything was different. My father claimed me, your mother claimed you. Animals have all changed, and the world. We are looked at like gods by some, and demons by others. The mortals fear us for what our parents have done. But there's something else."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's like when I can tell a storm is coming, but this isn't a storm it's something worse, far worse."

"Come on. Your probably just tired."

"Yea, your probably right." I said laughing it off."Just forget I said anything."

After that I tried to enjoy myself. I sat at the table with the other demigods and just enjoyed my meal. I had grown quite close to the other demigods. After finding out I was the son of Poseidon most mortals tended to stay away from me, out of fear.

It has been a year since we left the bunker and there has been lots of improvement. The village was growing and strong. All of them knew of the gods and other immortals, they had to learn it. There was no schools, but the smartest and wisest of the people had to teach the young and counsel the old. And that roll fell upon Eliot, he was second to only John, and that was because he was granted knowledge by the gods.

They all learned the basics of math, science, and all the other subjects, only those who chose went on to the advance stuff. But in place of history was the study of the gods, of all the pantheons that still lived. It depended on were you live to which pantheon would be studied.

And I was Eliot's best students. Or that's what he told me at least. I decided to study under him. I needed to become strong in both the mind and the body. It was my duty to protect the village and more importantly my mother.

My job was pretty simple, protect, and hunt. So each day I would get up early, do my daily patrol. And then train, train and train. I could now easily use any weapon, but I still needed to become better, I needed to be prepared for anything. And that is why I chose to study under Eliot. He has taught me many things. But I still have lots to learn, and I will happily do it.

Each night I go out and hunt by myself. No one can keep up with me. I was the youngest out of all the warriors, but I was still sloppy. I wasn't as stealthy as everyone else and wasn't that good with a bow and arrow. But I am a quick learner, so each day I was improving with the help of Eliot.

"Come on that won't do." Eliot said parring one of my attacks.

"I'm doing my best."

"Your best? I thought you wanted to become stronger. If you want to become stronger never strive to do you best." Eliot said as his attacks became harder and faster."Never strive to be mediocre. Never strive for normal. Strive to become the best. Strive to be the best, to be a legend. Don't do your best, never. Do greater than your abilities. Strive higher and higher, aim higher and higher, go 110%, no less only more." Eliot finished as he put his medieval arming sword away, and I was breathing heavily and sweating."Okay, that's it for today." I tried to argue and say I could keep going, but I just continued to breathe heavily.

Eliot always told me to do better than my 100%. He told me I was improving each day, both mind and body. But I didn't see it, he still swept the floor with me every time we fought. He said it was because he was trained to, that he got better and better just the same as me. Eliot told me I could become a great warrior, that I was a great warrior and was only getting better. He always nagged me to use my powers more. But I always said no, people already feared me enough.

After I caught my breathe I started to walk home. Not even bothering to take my equipment of. As I was opening the door I was tackled. "Are you going to do that every time I get home?" I asked exhausted.

"Of course I am." My mother, Sally Jackson said still hugging me.

"Come on get off, I'm exhausted."

"Fine." Sally pouted.

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not. You have to help me with the rest of my chores and then take a bath. Cuz you stink." She emphasized by waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yea, whatever, what do you want me to do."

"Do the laundry."

"What, uh."

"Stop whining and just do it."

So I did. And it took forever. But eventually I did, and started walking back home. When I go inside my mom was still polishing my armor, and cleaning up my sword. Once she finished up she told me to undress and hope in the tub. I waited for her to get back and when she did she poured it right on me.

"What the fuck." I said standing up."That's freezing."

"I think you should sit down." Sally said with a smirk, which I quickly did.

"This is freezing." I said through chattering teeth."Why?" was all I could get out before my teeth started to chatter again.

"It'll help with your sore muscles." she said with the same smirk.

"You know the water already heals me." I said glaring at her.

"Do I?" She said scoping up some water and pouring it over my head.

"YES! You do." I said nearly standing up because of the cold water.

"I guess I forgot."

"Yea, yea, and that's way you're still smirking."

"Oh shut up. With all the whining you're doing one would think I had a daughter."

"Shut up." I pouted.

Sally just giggled."Okay lets get you cleaned." She said cleaning my back for me while I started to wash my arms.

Now you guys might think this is weird. But things have changed. Men have gone back to ruling the house holds, and it was common for the woman to help bath the man. But don't start flipping out, like, oh you're a womanizer, woman have rights to, blah blah blah. Woman still had all those rights and stuff. But the men were the better fighters. When the gods changed the world and empowered everything, including the humans. The hormones of men seemed to make the gift stronger, making humans faster, stronger, basically physically stronger. But the women's hormones made them smarter. Their senses were increased, they proceeded things quicker, and all that other god stuff.

Man I'm tired.

As I rinsed off and got out my mother handed me my towel."Thanks. I'm going to bed now."

"I will join you." Once again, keep it in your pants. It's a small house, and we don't have the ability to build big houses. So most families only have two rooms. The bedroom, and the room for everything else.

Almost immediately as my head touched the pillow I was asleep.

 **3rd Person**

 **BOOM!**

This was heard all throughout the village.

"What was that!?" Percy screamed at John and Elliot while holding a random sword he found.

"We're under attack. We don't know by what but their coming from the south."

"Where is everyone else at." Percy asked.

"Getting prepared." John answered.

"We don't have time!"

"I know. That's why were going to hold them off while they get ready."

"Okay lets do this."

Percy and John sprinted to the south borders. When they got there, there was an army of monsters.

"There is to many of them. We can't do this."' Percy said with a look of panic in my eyes. There was hundreds.

"Go back to the village." John said deadly quite.

"What? No! I won't leave you here."

"You'll die if you don't."

"I'd rather die with yo than run." Percy said getting ready to fight.

"Then who will protect the others."

"Eliot and Jacob will take care of them, but they need time."

"No." Jacob said still quite and calm. His age was starting to show. We might be able to live for hundred of years, but many will die before they reach forty. "They will need you. Your mother needs you."

That caught me off guard for a second but I quickly regained my barrings."She can handle without me, but you need me, I won't let you die alone."

"Perseus. I have some much faith in you. I think.. no I know you will become one of the greatest heroes to live. But you mustn't fear your powers, don't let them control you, you must control them. Protect my family Perseus. Tell them I love them." And before I could respond he charged. And not with his usually weapons but with dual swords.

Percy turned towards the village and ran. he kept his emotions in check and just ran, this wasn't the time to show weakness.

"We have to go!" Percy said to the people getting ready to fight.

"What? Where's the Chief at?" Jacob asked.

"There's a giant army of monsters we can't handle them well all die. We have to run."

"No, we have to help him, we will die with him if we must."

"I already tried that, he won't ...he wants use to protect his family. We have to follow his orders." Percy said trying not to break down, Percy was still a teenager.

Everyone was taken aback by this, but they knew what they had to do. They all quickly dispersed and went to get their stuff and families together. Percy ran to his house and quickly explained to his mom what was going on, and she quickly understood what she needed to do. She quickly and calmly got her stuff together and they left.

When they got outside it was chaos. There was fire everywhere and monster running all over the place. The entire army wasn't there only a few who were able to pass John. Percy grabbed Sally's hand and they ran. They tried to group up and leave but it wasn't working.

The people were to scared the were running around and panicking to much. And when they did group up they quickly split up because of some monster that attacked. So there was no choice, Percy had to protect his mother. So they ran into the woods.

Percy must have fought off dozens upon dozens of monsters, but it didn't matter, he had to protect Sally, the last mortal who didn't fear him. The person he loved most in this screwed up world. So they ran and ran and ran.

Until there was nothing. Just darkness and trees. They stood there and caught their breathes."Percy what now?"

"I don't know." He said.

"I'm scared Percy."

"Don't be." Percy said pulling Sally into a protective huge and started rubbing her back."I'll protect you."

He kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest, finally letting all the events wash over her. She let it all out, all he fear and worry. But Percy didn't have that pleasure, he was the man, he had to protect her. And he was going to. 'Don't fear your powers... don't let them control you.' Percy thought these words over and over again.

"I'll protect you till the very end. No one will hurt." Percy said with a look of determination in his eyes.

 **Hope you like this chapter. The story is going to start to progress from here. Most of the set up is done, but there will be a few more things I'll have to add in during the story.**

 **Vote for Percy's pairing in the review. I think it might be a harem, but depending on what you guys say I could change my mind. But for now tell me who you want in the pairing.**

 **Don't worry if you think this will be full of lemons and revolve around the harem. It won't, the story won't revolve around getting more girls, the will just join as the story progresses, I plan to make this a long series.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. War

**Follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Tell me if you want lemons in the future. And if so if you want them in the story or separate.**

 **Harem list request, not sure who will be in it yet. Just know that any immortal wont be in the harem for a while, since the gods have grown so strong.**

 **Goddesses**

 **Artemis-1**

 **Demigoddesses**

 **Thalia Grace-2**

 **Sadie Kane-1**

 **Annabeth-1**

 **Reyna-1**

 **Drew-1**

 **Mortals**

 **Rachel-1**

 **3rd Person**

Percy and his mother were currently walking through the woods. Going away from their village. They didn't know where they were going just that they were going away from the horde of monsters. The only thing they could do was pray that the other villagers were safe.

They were currently walking threw the grassland region of the G-R. They were looking for civilization, and at the same time hoping they wouldn't. Not wanting to find a village so close to were the monsters were.

But eventually they did find civilization, but not a village a kingdom. They were amazed that people were able to build places like this already. It's only been a year since the last of the people left the bunker. They walked up to the gate and saw to guards standing their.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Wow do people actually say that, Percy thought to himself.

"I come from a small village to the West in the forest region. My village was under attack. A huge army of monsters attacked, our chief held the army back while everyone escaped, but a few got past and their was chaos. We escaped but I had to fight threw dozens of monsters, and those were only the weaker ones that slipped threw."

"The Praetors will want to hear this." Praetors, so their roman, thought Percy."Follow use."

The two guards brought Percy and Sally to their superior, who oversaw everything from headquarters that was located just in front of the main gates. Percy hadn't seen much of the city yet, since they were so close to their destination, but from what he saw, they were much more advanced than their village. And little did Percy know, the city he was in was currently one of two of the most advance cities in the G-R region. They were around ancient Rome advancement.

"Sir we have two people from a village to the west that was under attack."

"Hm. Follow me." The thirty year old said in a bored tone.

This time the two got a much better look at the city. As the two were lead to the center of the city, they saw just how advance the city was. Percy tried not to look to much, wanting to keep his cold mask. But Sally wasn't trying to hide anything, see stared and marveled at everything, all the stores and people, they might have lived in a city before this all happened, but this felt like they wen't back in time to actual Rome.

The vibe of the people and the way they carried themselves with pride. When they got to the middle of the city they saw the most beautiful building ever. Four stories high, a mixture of white marble stone, gold, and silver, with fifteen giant pillars representing the Olympian counsel.

Percy never understood what the point of following the Greek or Roman pantheon, the only difference was calling the gods by different names, and there was a couple of immortals that didn't exists in both religions. Especially since the Big Three were now combined with both aspects. Percy was now half-Greek half-Roman since he was claimed by his father's combined aspects, making it even harder to control his powers.

The commander of the guard post then gave the two to a guard that was in front of the Praetors house. He than lead them threw the halls to a person the guard called general.

The general was a twenty year old, black, bulging muscles, with scars all over his face and hands with piercing blues eyes. "Man name is Chike, in my native language it means god's power." The man said in a thick African accent."I am the tenth general of Modern Rome. I have heard of your situation. Do not worry. Me and my men will take care of this army. I am sorry to say but it won't be soon. We march in two months."

"I want to help." Percy said.

"Percy you can't." Sally said trying to change his mind.

"No." Is all he said stopping Sally."They attacked my village, I want to help."

"The only way to do that is to join my army, and serve under my command."

"I'll do it."

"If you are to join the rank of foot soldier you will have to work hard."

"But there only foot soldiers."

"Yes, but only the best can join the army of this great city, even if you are only a foot solider."

"It doesn't matter. Where do I start?"

"Zvi, come here."

"Yes general." said another, yet smaller, man of African decent

"This boy wishes to join our squad before we march in two months. It was his village that was attacked. Bring him to the training grounds and begin his initiation immediately. I want him ready before we leave."

"I would greatly appreciate if you found living quarters for my mother. I will pay as soon as I can."

"Very well. Bring her to district C."

"Yes general." Zvi said while saluting the general."Follow me."

Zvi lead them all the way out the building. He then pointed towards a giant field that was next to an arena for Percy to go to while Zvi brought Sally to district C for living arrangements.

Once Percy got over to the fields, he saw dozens of people in rows learning basic martial arts combat, people fighting one on one with various weapons. And then when they entered the arena there was even more people, some were even fully decked out in armor from all time periods and all nationalist. From full Medieval knight armor to full Samurai armor with those creepy masks.

"So you're the new recruit." Said a booming voice that made Percy turn around. If Percy didn't know any better he would've thought the man was Hercules.

The man was seven feet tall, bronzer skin tone, deep brown eyes, buzz cut, black hair, body builder's build."The names Brock, so of Hercules." He said with a proud smile."And I am going to enjoy the two months I get to whip you into shape." The mini Hercules said with an evil smile.

 **Two Months Later**

These past months have been the worst days of Percy's life. Percy always thought John and Eliot were skilled warriors, and they were no doubt about that, but compared to Brock, well lets just leave it at that. And that wasn't even covering the training regimen, the one everyone had to do to even be considered into the army.

Ten mile sprints every morning, only the warm ups to. two hundred push ups, five hundred curl ups. Martial arts training. Weapons training. Survival studying. Strategy studying. Traps making. And to finish the day off conditioning. After the first day only more than two-thirds of the people quite.

"Okay and now that those little wimps are gone, it's time to get serious." Brock said with a scary smile. And after the first day everything had been doubled.

"I would like to congratulate everyone who has passed today."Brock said to the twenty men that had made it."Today you will be joining the fifth legion, and you will be completing it. Officially making a thousand in the fifth legion." 'Dam', Percy thought.

He knew the city was big, but there was five legions, and each one had a thousand men. And these were only the foot soldiers. There was still five ranks a foot soldier could hold, each one being in a different rank the lowest being the one Percy was in, consisted of five legions, all of whom have only had the 'basic' training.

The strongest rank, the first one, had one platoon of fifty men. This consisted of the most skilled and experienced. All having some sort of powers or magic that they have mastered. One main weapon that they were nearly unstoppable with, that had some special attribute or magical ability, along with their special armor or clothes they wore that helped them in battle. A beast form/familiar some had both. They usually got their beast form from their original home land. Since some people could turn into their village/city/towns animal protector, or summoned/captured a creature as a pet/partner(meaning that they 'mated' with them)/servant. Most were demigods so they had patrons that helped them in battle, which were usually there parents. But some were just magic using humans that followed an immortal for help.

Second rank. One legion. Less experienced and skilled. Had familiar or beast form, none have both. Magic or powers. Patron, most people above the fourth rank had patrons because it also strengthen the immortal they followed, not by much, but still something. Grade S quality equipment, some magical.

Third rank. One legion. Less experience and skill. Some had a familiar or beast form, not many. Basic magical understanding/power control. Grade A quality equipment, no magic. And some had a patron.

Fourth rank. Two legions. Less experience and skill. No familiar or beast form. Just learning magic or control over powers. Average equipment, some grade A. No patron.

Fifth rank. Five legions. No experience basic skills. No familiar or beast form. No magic or control over powers. Average equipment. No patron.

"You should be proud of yourselves, you have joined the greatest army in the Greek-Roman region, being matched by only the city of Paidia tis Ellada." Meaning Children of Greece."You will rest today, for tomorrow you march with general Chike, against a level D threat." Second lowest threat dealt by the fifth ranked legions."He will be taking two legions, including this one."

P.S. Brock is in the Third rank and Generals are even stronger than the first rank, each general being as strong as three rank one soldiers. And the two Praetors could take on seven generals each or twenty one rank one soldiers each. Meaning together they could almost defeat all the generals and rank one soldiers.

"Finally some break time." Percy said walking threw the crowds of people with two fellow soldiers he had grown close to, both being around his age.

A boy named Eddy, son of Honos,roman god of chivalry, honor, and military justice. He looked like most Hermes children except a hell of a lot more polite, and brown eyes. And Josh, son of Ullr, step-son of Thor, Norse god of archery, male beauty, skiing, winter sports, single combat, and war. Meaning his father was pretty powerful. He had long red hair pale skin, about six foot nine, and was skinny.

"How 'bout we go pick up some women. I bet they would love a sword demonstration, if you know what I mean." Josh said in a slight British accent.

"Josh, what have I told you. You can't treat women like objects." Eddy said in a slight Scandinavian accent.

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding around. Don't get your britches in a bunch." Josh said getting a glare from Eddy.

"How about we get some real food. I'm starving. It's been forever since I've eaten something other than herbs and rabbit." Percy said holding his stomach

"I told you to eat some of the squirrel. They are delicious man." Josh said with a knowing grin.

"And I told you I won't. They were my villages symbol, and that is disgusting."

"I agree with Percy lets get something to eat. Oh, maybe we could get a nice juicy steak." Eddy said.

"Or maybe so spaghetti." Josh said.

"Or lasagna."

"Or lobster."

"Or a good burger."

"Or curry."

"Can you to shut up before my stomach ingest itself!" Percy yelled at the two as the listed of foods, making both of them laugh at Percy."And no lobster."

"Why?" Josh asked."Are you allergic." Josh said like he was talking to a baby.

"Yes in fact I am." Percy said not wanting to reveal he was a son of Poseidon.

This might be a city full of demigods and beings strong enough to take on armies, but he was still as son of Poseidon. One of the strongest gods on this planet. Only rivaled by his brothers and the leaders of the other pantheons. They currently thought he was a son of a minor Greek god of war.

"I want a burger." Percy said.

"I'm going to get some spaghetti." Josh said.

"Mmm, I'm getting me a steak." Mmmmmmmm, steak.

The three quickly found a place to eat at. They found themselves a quite booth in the corner of the restaurant and just sat there waiting for their waiter or waitress to come. When the waitress did come Josh immediately started flirting with her, and nearly got her name, since you needed some ones name to Iris message them.

"Awe. I'm so glad you found a girl you liked. You see I told you, you would get over your sister. And it doesn't matter how small your penis is, she seems like a nice girl." Eddy said to Josh with fake sincerity.

"Wait...I...he..no, don't go. He's just lying."Josh said trying to get the girl from leaving. "Asshole!" Josh said punching Eddy in the shoulder while he and Percy laughed, nearly falling off their sets.

When they got their food it was brought by a new waiter. They ate their food as they talked about random stuff as well as their training and the up coming battle. When they finished eating they quickly paid and left. They wanted a good nights rest before the battle started.

The next day

The three woke up with the best sleep they had in months. Especially since they had a real bed and a good meal. They silently wake to the arena a got ready. Everyone had the same Roman style chest armor, leather skirts, gladius, and round shield.

General Chike soon arrived and everyone got into ranks. They were all split into groups of twenty, five men long, four men wide. There were about a hundred of these groups. They all walked with space in between them so arrows or artillery was as effective. Especially against cyclops who like to throw giant boulders.

"Men! Today we march! Some where out there is an army of monsters, that are killing people. People just like you. People with families, friends, children, parents, and loved ones. And today... WE MARCH TO PROTECT THEM ALL!" Chike said in his African accent gaining a roar of approve as well as some shield banging and stomping.

After that they headed out, the General called Percy to the front for directions threw the thick forest. Since Percy was in the back with the more skilled ones, you know normal Roman style organizing, weak in the front, strong in the back to come in after they are weakened.

With Percy leading the way they were able to avoid unnecessary encounters with the wildlife, i.e. packs of wolves, that would've easily taken them out. Since animals were higher up on the food chain then monsters.

It went humans, but they could rise up, monsters, some were higher up, animals, some were immortal level, mythical animals, immortals, Titans, Giants, Gods/Angels, and then the Primordials.

With the large group of men having to traverse threw the woods it took around two weeks to finally get to the village. When they got there there was nothing. No animals, trees, or even grass. There was just ashes and blood. Percy nearly threw up, he had to close his eyes and look away, trying to keep his emotions in check in front of the other men.

"Calm yourself boy." Chike said."Hold those emotions in. And then when we find the monsters who did this. Let it out, all of it. Turn this sadness and grief and make it anger, make it power. Crush your enemy boy." Chike said in a neutral and calm tone.

"YES GENERAL!"! Percy said as he tamed his emotions and stood straight and look forward, to show respect and obedience in front of his commander.

"Liz, come here." The general started." Go look for any remaining monsters, and find out where the rest are going. As for the rest of you! Set up camp here, I want tents down by nightfall and patrols walking." He said before walking towards a large tent that was already pitched.

The next morning

Everything had been fairly quite at night. All the troops were awake and packing up soon when the general was done with his counsel, he had three from eat rank, it was the last step before going into the next rank.

When everyone was ready the general came out and told them they were moving south threw a valley, to another grassland region. It took two days to get to the valley, another day to recon before going threw, and another three to get into the grasslands.

By now Percy was back in his group, the groups were in a 20x5 in their groups of 5x4. Percy was in the second to last row to the left side, since Percy was a strong warrior. The strongest ones being the ones furthest back in the middle.

 **BOOM!**

 **AHAHHAHAH**

"What was that?" Josh said waking up immediately.

"PROTECT THE PEOPLE!"The general said letting the people know what formation to take.

Everyone surrounded the general, locked shields, and prepared for an attack from any side. Most troops were shaking. They were terrified, this was either their first or second fight. And the largest any of them have been in.

But Percy wasn't shaking. No he was still and calm, he was turning that grief and sadness into anger. He stared into the abyss waiting for the monsters that destroyed his village. With this strategy the strongest were on the out side and weakest on the inside. Since the whole point was to protect whatever was inside, they could let the weak less experienced ones be the wall since I'd be to easy for them to pass. Or that was how the formation was in the fifth rank.

And then they heard it. A loud roar that shock the ground and pushed the fog away. It showed a giant army twice the size of theirs. And the monster that lead them was a giant hell hound that looked like a Dobermann Pinscher. The thing was huge, it looked about two stories tall. The troops quickly got into a curved formation, stopping the monsters from flanking them.

You could hear the clanking of metals all throughout the ranks, they were all shaking. They had never seen something like this. So many monsters in one place, not to mention the giant one leading them. Percy glared right into the eyes of the hell hound. He was now smack dab in the front-middle of the ranks, he would be the first one in the battle, and last one out.

There was complete silence, the men were terrified and the monsters were hungry. The general was going over the situation and just replaying scenarios. He hadn't expected this many, or a monster like that leading them. He didn't know if his men could handle this, they were to inexperienced.

Percy was now shaking, not from fear, but anger. He was letting out his sadness and grief and it slowly was turning into anger, fueling him. There were now unnoticed clouds coming in, not being seen because of all the smoke in the air, and fear in the mind of the me.

Sound of thunder far off, and the rumble of the moving ground. Percy didn't care who saw, he was going to use all his powers and skills, he was going to go above his abilities and kill as many as he could. He would have vengeance for John and his village.

Percy sprinted towards the horde of monsters leaving his fellow soldiers behind in a state of shock."For Glory!" Percy said remembering what John would say every time he attacked a monster or was hunting with him.

Percy ran as fast as he could, which currently was around twenty eight mph. Letting out all his anger caused a storm to start raging. The dark clouds now letting out giant lightning bolts, letting oceans of rain pour down not taking any favorites pushing around both mortal and monster. Ever step Percy took shook the ground under him.

And that when he reached them, Percy drove his gladius right into the chest of the stunned hell hound, but he wasn't done. Percy pulled the gladius out using his momentum to spin around a chop the head off of a cyclops, keeping his momentum Percy spun around again and sliced upwards at a dracaenae, and then slamming down into the skull of another hell hound. Percy put my foot on the hell hound and pulled put my sword.

Percy elbowed a empusa before parring another one. He was about to be stabbed by a third when a sword blocked it. Percy looked at the holder and saw Josh as Eddy finished off the monster. All around him battle was going on in the middle of a storm. They had gained their courage back after seeing Percy charge in by himself, while summoning a giant storm and earthquake that took out a quarter of the army.

The real battle had now began, the trio teared through the army, they knew just how they others fought and how to protect each other. The trio was like a mini tornado, walking in a circle, consistently changing which direction they protected. Any monster that stepped up to them was died. Anything that was to strong or skillful was quickly met by three blades. Their continues slashes, cuts, jabs, stabs, kicks, and punches the trio soon took the spot for the most kills. They were slowly but surely climbing their way up the ranks.

This thunders battle of blade and claw, of good and evil, of survival and destruction rained on for hours. The sound of blades clashing with strong hides, screams of terror and pains. The battle field was now litter with blood, body parts, bodies, and dust. But in the end the Romans won.

The sun was just setting and everyone was exhausted. They were setting up camp, eating, patching up the wounded. The general was taking recon to, seeing how many were injured and how many died. About five hundred were injured, and only one hundred died.

Percy was asked a million questions on how he brought that storm and earthquake. He had to lie, play stupid, said it was the gods, and a million of other things to get them all to leave him alone. Percy was happy thought. He didn't know how strong his powers were, and this was without them being trained, and he got revenge for his village. He was able to kill the monsters that destroyed his village.

Once they got back to the city about a month and a half had already past. It's been three months since he came to this city, and he gets his first real break. One week off to explore the city, meet new people, talk to his mom, and use his pay check he got from the general. And lets just say that the pay a soldier gets is a very good one, especially when you just came back from battle and you basically lead the battle.

And it's not like he liked shopping to much, but he was excited to see what he could get, he did need knew close since he only had his soldier uniform. Which was just a brown no sleeve, that showed his roman tattoo, this showed how many years he lived there, his occupation and statues, his godly parent or patron, and he wore tan pants, with leather war sandals that went to his ankle.

As Percy waked through the city he got a lot of looks, from both men and women. The story of how they battled a horde of four thousand monsters against two fifth rank regions, and how a child lead them to battle. It wasn't hard to figure out who Percy was, it's not like many people looked like him.

Over the three months Percy has been at Modern Rome he has turned seventeen. He had the same messy raven black hair that seem to always blow in a nonexistent wind. He now stood at six foot five. Chiseled pecks and abs, now sporting a six pack that was turning into an eight pack, he still adorned his sleek swimmer body, while also gaining more muscle. And his tan that looked like he spent all his time at the beach went perfect with his raven black hair and sea green eyes that seem to look at your soul.

It took Percy only ten minutes to find a coffee shop. Personally, Percy hated coffee, it was to bitter to him, and since he already has ADHD he really doesn't need the extra energy. But he did love the hot chocolate, and it was perfect since fall was starting. Percy payed for the hot chocolate saying thanks to the blushing red head behind the cash register.

One block, that's all he walked, and it felt like every girl was either staring at him or walking up to him and flirting with them. The naive demigod had no idea about his transformation. He knew he had grown stronger and faster, but not that his looks went from male supermodel to a minor god of love.

Noon

Percy had been walking around all day by himself just enjoying his week off. He had gone all over the city and it was amazing. There were already place Percy loved to go, or looked forward to going to again. There was a cafe downtown, with a fountain of Neptune right outside. A restaurant call Benny's, that had any food you could think of and they were amazing. Percy would have bought the whole menu, but there was a crowd of girls outside starting to watch him so he decided to leave.

Near the river that ran through the city he found a little ramen shack call 'Paradaisu' run by a Japanese elderly couple. It wasn't anything fancy, just five stools in front of a shack. But the food there was god sent, he could've lived of their ramen all his life. After that he started to wonder again, until he ended up at a small blacksmith shop with the best weapons and equipment he's ever seen, run by a son of Hephaestus.

"These are the best weapons I've ever seen. Hades, this is all incredible, grade S, maybe even higher(i.e god weapons, weapons made for gods, by gods, or blessed by a god, only the Praetors have a god level weapon). How come you don't have a bigger shop, or a more well known one?" Percy said to Sam, a very tall and muscular son of Hephaestus.

"Well the thing is most children of Hephaestus don't like to be in the spot like. So many of use go unknown and our weapons are usually used by legendary heroes that usually lose it in battle and are never seen. So we started to just stand back and only give weapons to those that really want it and hunt use down. Or in you case kid, just get lucky and find use." Sam finished with a chuckle."Feel free to look around..."

"Perseus, Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." He said extending his hand to the giant eight foot man in front of him.

Percy began to look around and soon found out that mostly everything was out of his price range, even with his huge amount of gold and silver he was given.'Damn these are expensive', Percy said under his breathe but was caught, making Sam start to laugh.

"Well I got to pay the bills some how." Sam said still laugh will Percy just smiled.

He liked the guy, he might look intimidating but he seemed pretty relaxed and nice. Percy had about a hundred gold pieces on him, each one being equal to ten silver pieces, and each silver piece is worth twenty bronzer pieces.

Percy ended up buying the cheapest magic tent for thirty five gold pieces, and a magic bag for twenty gold pieces that could hold anything that was the same size or smaller, so nothing like swords or spears. And finally he bought his own sword not wanting to keep using the one that is given to him. It was a silver and bronzer (All mortal metals were made celestial) xiphos, that was charmed to be nearly unbreakable. This costed forty five gold piece with a discount. Yep, Percy was broke now, luckily he knew not to trust himself. He set aside fifty gold pieces to buy cloth, pay for the rent for his apartment, and pay off what he owed Chike, luckily there were no taxes. For him since he was a soldier.

"Have a good day Percy, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell people of my shop. I like to only have a few customers that I am close with." Sam asked.

"No problem. I'll be back when I'm back." Percy said waving his hand over his head as he walked away.

End of Break

Percy has lived in Modern Rome for four months now. Over the break he still trained and studied. He even ended up asking same for blacksmith lessons, which he gladly sad yes to. Something about the younger generation only wanting to be warriors and not blacksmith. By the end of the week Percy had five gold pieces after getting new clothes for him and his mother. Paying rent and paying Chike back, and buying groceries and dinner.

Currently the growing demigod was walking to the arena in his soldiers uniform (just wanted to say they only wear this for training and after a battle to signify their victory/morn the fallen. Each rank had different uniforms, higher you go the better, each had a different color scheme). He had his xiphos at his waste and black Nike bag on his back, of course Nike was still around, it was currently being run by one of Nike's daughter.

"Gather round." Said Brock to the two legions that were at the arena.

"Thank you Brock." Said Chike."Well men, first things first. All men that were injured at the battle last week have made a full recovery. Second, we have reports of another army to the north marching on a small town. We will be intercepting them before they reach the town. Two legions will come with me to intercept the army. Three will go with Brock to defend the town." Chike paused and aloud this to set in and gave time for them to talk a little."Okay now that the review of this information. We leave no. Gather you equipment." Chike said walking into his tent to gather his stuff.

The soldiers dispersed to get there equipment, but quickly came back. All wearing their leather skirts, leather chest armor, war sandals, a bag, their shield, and a gladius. With a few that bought their own equipment over the break.

Percy found Josh and Eddy, both had used their money to buy new equipment. Josh had all the same equipment except a red wood long bow that was over his shoulder, and a new pair of sandals.

"Nice sandals." Percy said to Josh truthfully, they concealed both his feat and were a dark brown.

"Thanks, there enchanted so you feet wont hurt no matter how much you walk, or what you walk on. Works for if you kick something to, they were pretty expensive." Josh finished rubbing imaginary dirt off his sandals.

"Wow. You sure you want to care that stuff around." Josh asked Eddy.

He now had bronzer chest armor designed to look like abs, which he actually had. And a Broad Sword that was about strapped on his back. "Yea, the armor is enchanted to be super light and flexible, and I can handle the sword." Eddy said as he flexed his muscles, and I believed him, he was nearly the size of Brock.

"And who's that?" Percy asked the girl standing behind Josh.

"Gentlemen," Josh started making his British accent thicker."May I introduce you to Lady Astrid." He said motioning to the five foot eight, pale skinned, black haired girl."And I already know what you're thinking. And I agree, her ass is amazing." Josh said leaning back to get a better look, getting a slap from the now blushing girl.

"So are you his girlfriend?" Percy asked the two, as Josh hugged her while she punched his chest.

"Yes we are." Josh said smiling at the girl making her blush more.

"Which legion are you going to be in." Eddy asked.

"The one attacking the horde." Astrid said as josh hung his arm around her and she continued to blush.

"Well stay close by so we can protect you." Percy said.

"I don't need protecting." She said going from blushing to angry.

"Of course you do. We all do, if we go out there by ourselves we won't come back. You need some one to help you out there. I'm not trying to be sexist or anything." Percy stated calmly.

He has grown a lot over the four months he's been in the army. Before he got here he would have been stuttering just trying to apologies to her. But with all the mind training and girls following him this past week, he was completely fine.

"Oh." Astrid said, he shyness returning."Sorry."

"No need to apologies. Easy mistake." Percy said beaming one of his signature lopsided smiles. Making her blush even more.

"Hey come on. She's mine." Josh fake whined while hugging her.

This caused Percy and Eddy to laugh while Astride blushed more.

"Attention." Brock yelled making all the soldiers scramble to their positions.

"Thank you." Chike said."We march now. Be prepared, don't let your guard down."

And they were off. All five legions marched to the north, deeper into the cold weather of fall and into the woods. It took two weeks to get to the town. The three legions easily set up with the help of the local army of two hundred rank four soldiers. And now the two thousand remaining soldiers were marching to meet the hordes. Within another week of traveling they had found the first signs of the horde.

"Damn this sucks." Josh started."It always takes a fucking month just to get to the battle. And then we have to walk all the way back."

"Stop whining and just keep walking." Astride told Josh.

"You know you could always give me a little warm up at our next stop." Josh said grabbing her hand making her blush at what he was hinting at. "I didn't hear a no."

"Just keep walking." She said shyly looking away staring at the ground.

"Enemy spotted." some one up front yelled.

"Prepare for battle." Chike said to everyone on his warhorse.

Percy looked over the horde and saw that the largest monster was a drakon that looked like a train. From what he could tell the army was about the same size as theirs. But they had stronger and smarter monsters here this time. The monsters took action first. They all came running down the hill at the army.

"Defenses up!" Chike said pointing his sword at the enemy. Everyone took out their weapons and locked shields waiting for the enemy. "Once they clash with the shields I want the spears to attack while they regain themselves." But just as the horde was about to clash giant boulders came flying through the air."It was a trick, spread out quick."

Everyone was forced to spread out or get hit by the boulders, but now they were wide open for the charging monsters. Dozens of soldiers died when the monsters meet them and quickly slipped through their lines so the field was now mixed with monsters and humans. You wouldn't be able to tell which direction either came from. It was just a full on battle of survival.

Percy cut down three advancing empusa with a side slash. Rolled under a hell hound that was leaping at him, the immediately had to somersault back to avoid a club from a cyclops. Once he was rebalanced he was surrounded by six dracaenae. Two jabbed their tails at him, they had spikes the ends of their tails that were laced in poison. He dove under the tails were a third dracae with legs tried to claw him, but he leaned out of the way and plunged his xiphos into her.

She bursted into dust and Percy swung at the two behind her killing both of them. The last one shoot an arrow right at Percy's chest that he barely deflected. The first two dracae whipped at him with their tails and Percy was forced on the defense against the final three.

Percy was forced to do this for a while, killing a couple cyclops or hell hounds that got in his way. But he could finish off the dracae, every time he tried the one with the arrow would attack when he was open stopping him immediately.

Percy was starting to get annoyed now, and since he couldn't use his powers correctly yet he did the only thing he could. He threw his xiphos right into the archers head. He ran up and superman punched the first dracae. When he landed he round house kicked the second one in the face and then front flipped onto the first one using the momentum to crush her ribs killing her. He picked the spike left behind while still on the ground, pulled it to his chest and did a flick throw, sending it right into the dracae's throat.

A giant club landed right beside where Percy was as he rolled the side got on all fours and leaped out of the way of another swing, rolling next to his xiphos and the poison spike. He picked up the poison spike and threw it once more into the eye of the cyclops killing it.

The monsters were every where. There were bodies all over the ground. Blood could easily be smelled as golden ash flew through the air. Percy held his xiphos with two hands, he cut down anything that came near him. Shades, skeletons, cyclopes, empusae, dracaenae, hell hounds, myrmekes, and even a drakon, all fell at his hands.

Hours had now past and Percy was exhausted. He looked around and saw that the monsters were almost gone. Eddy was killing multiple monsters every swing he took, while Josh shot multiple arrows killing half a dozen every time, and Astride killed anything that got to close to them. But she didn't see the empusa sneaking up behind her. Percy tried to warn her as he charged but she couldn't hear him over the battle. Percy was barely able to make it. He was stabbed in the shoulder and was pushed right on her. Josh quickly noticed and shot six arrows right into it's head.

"You okay Perce?" Josh asked.

"Yea just a scratch." Percy said pulling the short sword out of his shoulder.

"Just a scratch? It went all the way through." Astride said.

"Come on Astride, I'm a big boy. Plus I think you boyfriend might get a little jealous if you start caring about me so much." Percy said with a smirk and a wink, making her blush.

"Yea and if you don't stop that I'm going to put that sword where Apollo don't shine." Josh joked.

"You guys okay?" Eddy said running over to the trio.

"Yea, Percy here just got a little boo-boo. Isn't that right Percy?" Josh said as if he were talking to a baby.

"Oh go screw yourself." Percy joked as he softly punch him.

"First off." Josh said punching Percy's injured arm.

"Ah, you ass!"

"Second of, that's her job."Josh said pointing at Astride. She blushed even more but quickly recovered and slapped Josh.

"Soldiers!" Chike said in his African accent making the four straighten up. "We are leaving. Help the wounded and gather the dead."

"But we can't leave people are to injured." Percy said.

"We must. Another horde is coming. We have to get back to the town and get ready for the final stand."

By the time all the dead were gathered and the injured were at a stage were they could walk the sun was already rising.

"This is going to be a long walk." Josh whined.

 **Follow, favorite, review.**

 **Vote for the harem.**

 **Check out the first story.**

 **Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
